


Just a little bit (enough to take the edge off)

by BlackWadeWilson



Series: Strawberry Rhubarb [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Klaus Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bondage, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves eats ass, Handcuffs, I think that’s it, Imma go take a nap, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Oral Sex, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Lubrication, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, This will be first in a series, enjoy?, god they need to talk, listen. It’s a plot point, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/pseuds/BlackWadeWilson
Summary: Alpha Diego gets a late night visitor. Things go unexpectedly.





	Just a little bit (enough to take the edge off)

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends in my TUA server. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I did y’all justice.

It was pouring outside, rain drumming against the windows and the dark brick of the boxing gym, the sky outside a deep inky black void as the clouds blotted out the stars. Diego slipped off his black turtleneck, the tight fabric dragging over his muscles as its damp fabric clung to his skin from sweat and rain. The alpha rolled his shoulders, hand slipping up to his neck to rub the kinks out of his shoulders, he let out a groan, grumbling to himself as he released a huff. The muscular alpha opened his fridge and took out a carton of eggs, cracking one against the hard edge of his skin before the gooey center slipped directly into his mouth. A thick swallow rolled against the air, Diego tossing the cracked halves into the trash before he began his nightly stretch. He rolled his arms and shoulders, pulling his arms high above his head as he slowly rolled his neck, hands slowly falling down his body before he was bent over in half, bending his elbows as he stretched down so far the sharp joint touched his feet. Olive skin rolled over strong, rippling muscles as he snapped back up, hands pressed onto his back as he bent backwards and thrust his pelvis out. Callused hands carefully ran over and down his body, tracing over the dips and ridges of muscle as he stretched out, his mind wandering as it always did to the whereabouts of his family and how they were doing.

Two months had passed since he helped his family stop the apocalypse that would have been caused by Vanya. Two months. Two months since he lost his mother, two months since they became orphans all over again, two months since they were last able to actually work together. They went from strangers to something not familial, but the waters between them all wasn’t as strained or tumultuous anymore, it was almost friendly and amicable in its own strange way. Five was never one for hanging around, the guy taking his chance to test out of high school and into college, Allison went back to rebuilding her relationship with her ex-husband and daughter. Vanya and Luther had a bit of a harder time returning to the swing of things, Vanya not forgiving Luther for almost choking her and locking her up into a cell while Luther still needed to work through all the issues their Father put on him. Allison was a blessing in that regard, helping to pay for therapy both between them and individually so Luther could get used to his monkey body.

Last he checked, Klaus generally spent time with them, introducing them to the insanity of nightlife and old haunts and friends. He never participated though, apparently spending most of his time on the sidelines drinking water. Klaus did something admittedly everyone thought was impossible, he’s gone sober. Allison also helped to pay for his rehab, giving the Klaus the chance to face the world ghosts. Temptation was always a demon creeping in the corner, but he went with his sibling nonetheless as a glorified babysitter so they wouldn’t do anything even he would regret. Diego kept tabs on them all, the vigilante having a small network of people who could help him watch over his family from a distance. He was careful, protecting them in the only way he knew how to protect, watching over his family carefully, a bit of extra attention given to the kind medium who had gone sober.

Calloused hands ran down his body, rubbing his stomach as he rolled his shoulders, trying to ignore the turn of his thoughts, his efforts ultimately futile. Bright green eyes filled his mind, huge and fragile with the wild hint of chaos edging the corners, plush pink lips delicately painted over a dark goatee. Black, ebony curls hooking around a sharp face, his hair as soft as his green eyes, soft as his lips, the smooth pale skin of his cheeks. He blinked, trying to clear his thoughts, every time he thought of his family, allowed his mind to wander that far, Klaus would end up as the only thing on his mind. His eyes, his lips, the sharp curve of his collarbones proudly on display, the dusky pink of his nipple peeking though the sheer fabric of one of his many exposing shirts. The image of Klaus on his back, legs spread as he sank into the sheets of his bed, Diego finally getting the chance to run his tongue up the crossing ties of his leather pants and taste the soft skin that poked through the resulting diamond pattern. He took a deep breath, feeling his cock harden despite the slight shame that began to bubble in his stomach, he shouldn’t think about Klaus like that, about the beta as if he were something to be knotted and filled by him and only him. Diego bit his lips, swallowing thickly as he felt his stomach tighten and his cock pulse. Klaus was gorgeous and sweet, sexy without trying to be sexy, or maybe he was in the teasing way he always dressed and acted. The beta flirted like the average person breathed air, as if the consequences of him stopping his lewd comments and teasing, burning touches would kill him.

A loud, tired groan escaped his chapped lips, stalking over to bed before flopping onto his back. He needed to burn off the extra energy in him despite the bone deep exhaustion that weighed his eyes and hands down. Too much energy, too little energy, an ever constant state of vigilance and awareness that kept him awake for sometimes days on end trying to escape from the restlessness of his own body. Dark eyes stared at the ceiling, one hand under his head while the other slowly crept down his body, slipping under his pants to touch his cock as he let himself think of all the things he wanted to do to Klaus. Diego groaned, pumping his length as he dressed Klaus up in tight black leather and lace, tighter than the clothes he wore already so he could show off his long lean body. He was thin, delicate, but so strong, his muscles built and tight as they crossed his frame. Even his ass was nice, the pale globes just begging to be shown off by tight panties as a thin ribbon covered what was undoubtedly a delicious hole he wouldn’t even hesitate at eating out. Dark lashes closed, Diego tilting his head back to let out a stuttered groan as his breath and heart picked up. Desperation, he so desperately wanted to pound Klaus, wanted to slam him into the mattress and climb over him as he knotted and fucked him full. Wanted to kiss Klaus softly and hold him in his arms, keep him wrapped up and safe where no one could ever hurt him.

Klaus would feel so good, surrounded by Diego, held against his body so Diego could actually get a good night’s sleep. It had been a long time since Diego had a bed partner, since Diego had someone to hold at night and make sure that at least one person was undoubtedly safe. He wanted to see Klaus, look after him, make sure he never wanted for anything, keep him full of his cock as he pumped his ass full of seed. Another groan escaped his lips, his voice getting louder and louder as his head tilted back with pure need and satisfaction. Klaus’ lips looked so soft, felt so soft when his pressed fleeting butterfly kisses to his siblings’ skin, to his skin. Softer than the curls of hair on top of his head, softer than his eyes when he watched birds flutter. He was beautiful, fragile yet so strong. His body tight and lean, begging to be touched and stroked, begging to be sucked and bitten by no one but Diego. Calloused fingers dug in the soft sheets of his bed, scratching and clutching at them as he tried to replace the feel of fabric with the feel of a warm body moving against him, as he tried to image a lubed hole opening for him and sheathing him to the hilt. Klaus riding him, bouncing on him, begging him for more. He’d seen Klaus moan, heard him when he finally ate some food that didn’t come from a dumpster, watched him suck down popsicles as he slipped it into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Diego could only wish that it was his cock filling Klaus’ mouth, especially when he started making those lewd sucking noises that always got Luther flustered at the “inappropriate behavior.”

His hand picked up pace, stroking himself with vigor as he chased his building release; wanting, needing to come as he imagined Klaus seating his perfect ass on his face. Imagining how it would be when he could finally taste the beta and feel him come above, around, onto him as he fell apart. His muscles tensed, quaking and trembling as he felt his eyes roll back, wishing he had more than his hand and imagination but unable to actually chase his dream. Klaus was wonderful, but Diego was afraid he’d break him, end up inadvertently killing him. So he kept his distance, only acting out his darkest fantasies in the privacy of his room. The vigilante was broken out of his pleasure by slow creaks from floor above him, his eyes popped open, hissing as he wiped his hand on his pants and forced down his erection.

Diego immediately switched into high gear, dropping to the floor in a low crouch, body tense and taut like a stalking tiger. His heart rate already elevated, pounding loudly as he carefully traced the creaks with intense eyes. The creaks drew closer, their step was unsteady, more akin to stumbling as they made their timid way to his door. The steps paused, considering for a second before small creaks, light and minuscule, replaced the steps as the person shifted in their place. He made his way to the stairs slowly, tucking his now woefully soft cock back into his pants, wiping his hand before pulling out a knife. The creaks restarted, moving slowly towards his door, he could almost imagine it, them double checking to make sure they got the right place and considering if they really wanted to head to his room and disturb him so late at night.

Diego carefully crept up the stairs, moving slowly as he approached the door, Al wasn’t in at the ring and it was late at night, his footsteps were steadier and assured. He knew he owned the place, he knew Diego, he’d never stop to think about bothering the marksman no matter the hour. No, it was either someone who knew him well enough that they didn’t have to go through the security system in the rest of the ring, they were here to kill him, or they were extremely desperate. The alpha released another growl, not in the mood in the slightest. It was late, he had just gotten back from patrol, grumpy and tense; he just wanted some time to himself to burn off extra steam before conking out for a few hours so he could wake up early in the morning to do a dawn patrol and restart the cycle. His rough hand wrapped around the metal door handle, ripping it open as he looked out the doorway at the person who dared bother him so late at night, ready to throw his blade at the trespasser. The alpha was forced to stumble back, his face hit with a wall of scent, distressed omega clawing at his nose and senses. He closed his eyes, looking away as his chest heaved up and down, turning his face to quell his instincts as he tried to cough away the acrid scent. Dark lashes fluttered over hazed brown orbs, tears clearing away as he blinked rapidly before looking at his late night visitor. The acrid, stinging scent permeated the hall and room, Diego’s eyes wide as he stared at the person standing in front of him.

“Klaus? Shit, what the fuck are you doing here?” he asked, breathing in and out through his mouth as he stamped down his instincts with a well trained mind. His restraint was astounding, most people didn’t think it was with how often he fought Luther for dominance and defied any authority that wasn’t his own. Deep mahogany eyes swirled with red, the deep irises turning to garnet as the dark, drawing obsidian of his pupils dilated. Unyielding command layered his rough tone, eyes staring down the panicked look from Klaus as he silently ordered him to explain immediately and succinctly. He glanced out of the threshold, not seeing anyone else but the lean man.

Green eyes were wide and slightly terrified, a haze edging the corners. He looked like death, pale skin flushed and sweaty, his hair lank and stuck to his face from the rain. The clear plastic umbrella lined with pink he usually carried around was nowhere to be found, leaving him stuck in the rain in his soaked faux fur lined coat and his leather lace up pants. The smudge of his dark eyeliner dripped down his face, making him look even more like a raccoon than usual, the dark makeup leaving blue tinted streams of ink. He was sweating and shivering, trembling in the cold dry hallway as he tried to garner some heat, his feet bare and covered in droplets. Pale skin almost glistened in the light from the layer of water covering his body. His thin shirt did nothing to cover his lean body, the light fabric sticking to every dip and curve of his slight figure, the fabric morphed perfectly to the form of his dog tags. Diego blinked, eyes wide, as he tried to piece together the scene before him. Klaus smelled so strongly of distressed and nervous omega,it made no sense, he wasn’t an omega. In fact, no one in the academy was an omega, yet there he was, standing before Diego drenched and looking like death, shivering and sweating and smelling strongly of acid and burnt plastic.

Diego could have puked, the scent was so overwhelming, tears nearly springing into his eyes. He bit down a gravelly whine, holding himself back from dragging Klaus inside and tucking his nose into the man’s neck to scent him, make sure that horrible scent wasn’t coming from him but had simply been blanketed onto him. Their eyes bored into each other, Diego carefully analyzing Klaus while Klaus watched Diego with pleading grassy green, like the orchard knolls in movies and pictures of summery fields glimmering with peace and earth life. White teeth dug into a plush pink lip, dark eyebrows drawing together as his expression turned to quiet pleading. Diego flinched, thin lean arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders as Klaus attacked him with a hug. They were technically the same height, Klaus a bit shorter than him since Diego was wearing his boots. He stumbled back for a second, surprised by the sudden affection, by Klaus’ neediness to hug him tightly.

The alpha wet his lips, swallowing thickly as hard, choking acidity filled his senses. A whine left him, bursting out from his throat as the medium clutched him close with every fiber of his being. A crown of wet curls brushed against his cheek, the poor beta trembling and shivering against his warmer broad body, his head tucked into Diego’s neck. Tanned arms slowly lifted themselves, gently wrapping them around the thinner man, holding Klaus close as he tried to silently soothe themedium. He was so cold, freezing almost, felt just like the dead that haunted his every step, it terrified Diego to see him like this. The rainwater had done too much damage to the spooked man, his body curled slightly in Diego’s hold, pressing closer as he trembled in his familiar grasp. Diego hushed Klaus, holding him tighter as his skin began to warm slightly under his hold. He sighed, hand sliding up and down Klaus’ back, awkwardly patting him before trailing up to tuck the medium into his neck. Warm breath puffed against his gland, the feeling of air against his nerves raising crawling shivers down his back. Diego didn’t let go, however, he simply let the beta scent him, breathe him in, he hoped his body was enough to warm Klaus up, push him away from whatever dangerous ledge he has teetering on.

“Klaus,” his voice creaked, hands holding back from softly massaging his skin with long, calloused fingers. “Klaus, are you okay?”

“C-can I c-come in?” was the response, voice soft, strained, stuttering. Klaus’ chest heaved as he tried to quell the fire burning under his skin, the crackle of warmth raging against his chilled nerves. Rain water continued to drip down his body, a large damp spot beginning to grow and spread on the dark carpeted floor beneath him. Diego was so warm against him, hot and steady and true, like a large rock out in the sun just begging to be relaxed on. Klaus took in a few deep breaths, evening out his heart rate before stepping back to look at Diego, really look at Diego who smelled as warm as he felt. His green eyes travelled down the tanned, muscular body before him, eyes trailing over the dips and curves of built muscle and his thick chest when his eyes were caught on the glinting of metal attached to a dusky nipple. His face lit up in embarrassed interest, red dusting his cheeks as he stared at the nipple ring pierced through Diego’s skin, his body briefly going weak at the sight of something so wild and almost erotic. “When did you get a nipple ring?”

“None of your business,” Diego growled with an eye roll and a slight blush on his face, stepping aside to let the shivering, drenched, and slightly aroused medium into his home. His eyes darkened with red, ferocity flashing in his eyes as he watched Klaus pass him, catching a whiff of sweet strawberries, flaky and warm like freshly baked pie, underneath the choking acrid smell. A thought briefly fluttered in his head, wondering when Klaus smelled so good, and whether or not he was wearing perfume. Because Klaus was Not an omega, not in the slightest, obviously the strawberries were perfume and he was recently stuck with a distressed omega. That had to be it. “Uh... take off your clothes, it’s not healthy to keep wet ones on. You’ll get sick like that.”

“Oh Diego,” Klaus purred, peaking over his shoulder to look at the broad man, who still didn’t have a shirt on as a knife was tucked into the hem of his pants. “Buy me dinner first before prepositioning me, what kind of lady do you take me for?”

His eyes rolled, worry stamped down under exasperated annoyance at Klaus’ teasing comment. Booted feet stomped over to his closet, pulling out a black hoodie before tossing it at the medium, the thick fabric hitting Klaus square in the face and draping over his head. The alpha pulled out a pair of boxers, tossing it to the lean man right as he cleared his vision only to get a face full of green and black plaid boxers. Klaus frowned at the treatment before taking the boxers off his face, thanking any powers that be that the clothes were washed, he had low faith in his family to actually wash their clothes.

“Get changed asshole, stop covering my floor in rain water,” Diego grumbled, before pushing open his bathroom door by shoving it aside with his shoulder. “And wash off that omega scent on your skin, it’s driving me nuts. Then, explain to me what the fuck you’re doing here.”

His red eyes narrowed at the medium, catching his chuckle when the beta slipped into the small, sparse bathroom to change out of his soaked clothes and into the dry ones covered in Diego’s scent. Klaus shut the door behind him, leaving the marksman in his boiler room by himself, he turned towards the mirror, watching himself in the glass before sighing. Pale fingers hooked around the hem of his thin shirt, slowly pulling it off his body, the fabric clinging to his skin uncomfortably. Another sigh, this time of relief, his hips wiggling around as he shimmied his way out of the impossibly tight leather that was determined to stay stuck on his lean legs. It felt like forever, carefully pulling off the wet leather before the pants pooled at his feet. Klaus rolled his shoulders, stepping out of the pants to reach a hand out to turn warm water on, turning to grab a towel as he began to wipe himself down. The towel was surprisingly soft, it felt so nice against his worn and frayed nerves, the water warm and soothing, the towel soft and fluffy, and everything smelled like fire and oak. Klaus sighed, smiling to himself as he cleaned himself off. The warmed towel felt heavenly, the tired medium carefully wiping the rain and grime off his face, sighing all the while before wincing at the feeling of his forearm throbbing. He placed the towel down, touching the bruised skin with gentle fingers. Diego would have a fit if he saw the injury on Klaus’ forearm, he’d probably sit Klaus down and tell him to stay put and don’t move. He laughed quietly to himself at the image of mother hen Diego, something he was all too familiar with, he winced again, picking up the towel and trying to wash his arm off with cold water and gentle strokes. Klaus would be a while in the small bathroom.

A huff left the alpha’s nose, at the sound of Klaus humming from inside the bathroom, no doubt the medium unaware of the off key tune leaving his chords. His nostrils flared as he accidentally took a whiff of his room, realizing all to late that mistakes were made when Omega filled his senses and all he could think about was strawberries and grassy green fields. He shook his head, disliking the way his thoughts were stuck on Klaus, focusing in on trying to figure out what happened and why Klaus looked so bad when he had been sober for almost two months now. His dark yet burning eyes turned towards the high window that overlooked the staircase, hearing rain slam against the window in an almost bruising force. It was pouring outside, lightning and thunder crackling and rumbling angrily above the city. City sirens blared off in the background, his police radio scratchy and staticky as reports of DUI’s and small time robberies filtered into the room. One in the morning during a beating thunderstorm, and activity was high as ever. The city never slept, and apparently neither did Klaus.

Something bad had to have happened to push Klaus to come downtown so he could not only find Diego but seek refuge in a boxing ring. A sigh left him, his lips briefly bouncing against each other as he released the heavy, tired noise. The sound of running water and the clank of the boiler briefly heating up caught his ear, the old machine briefly firing up before cooling down again when the water stopped running and the sound of metal rolling hit the air. Diego shucked off his pants and boots, slipping on simple thick wool socks and dark sweatpants, not bothering to slide on any boxers and leaving his chest bare. Diego was never one for shame and didn’t really care, Klaus had seen him half naked already and commented on the piercing he had placed in his nipple during rebellious teenage years. There was nothing left for Diego to hide, not that he needed to hide much to begin with. His mind briefly travelled to the box in the back of his closet that hadn’t been opened in months. A blush blossomed against his face, he shut that thought down immediately, not wanting to dwell on the box full of trinkets. The marksman slumped onto the single upholstered chair, a recliner, he had in his room, the dull worn fabric creaking with a muffled puff of air as he plopped into its soft, giving embrace. Another sigh left him, waiting for Klaus to leave his bathroom and come back out. Sitting around didn’t suit him but he didn’t want the medium to walk out and catch him doing push ups simply because he was impatient and twitchy. The handle on the heavy oak door turned, the bronze plated copper fiddling and rolling as metal hinges creaked noisily and attacked his ears, Klaus stepping out almost timidly.

The beta looked better at least, his dark locks free of rain water, his skin dried, the dirt that had been under his nails cleaned out while the makeup that had been running down his face was washed away. Green eyes were still a bit hazy and lost, his lean shoulders nearly slipping through the large, stretched neck of Diego’s hoodie. The flushed skin of his collarbone peeked out of his hoodie, pale skin a sharp contrast to the deep black, large sleeves creating small paws over his hands. He looked almost cute in Diego’s clothes, the boxers just about ready to slide off of narrow hips and down long lean legs. A thick swallow, the marksman forcing down his brief crackle of interest at the sight of Klaus, his green eyes boring into his dark ones with gratitude despite the overall sense of loss and confusion, a strange energy of nervousness and anxiety warping off of Klaus as he rubbed his wrists before folding his thin arms in front of his chest. Diego blinked, once, twice, realizing that not only could he feel Klaus’ emotions from his general vibe, see it in huge expressive eyes that Diego got lost in but never admitted he did, his nostrils flared; he could smell Klaus, not just scent his strong emotions but actually smell him. His brain froze, preheat and anxiety wasn’t just attached to the medium, clinging to his skin and clothes, it was radiating from him. Rainwater cleared away to reveal his pure, unadulterated omega scent of ripe strawberries and flaky baked crust, sweet and calm as it warmed Diego’s senses and teased his alpha instincts in a dangerous manner.

“Oh,” he was so eloquent, ever poetic and smooth. Klaus rolled his eyes, his hands falling onto his hips as he gave Diego a tired look.

“‘Oh?’” he echoed, eyes narrowing at as he glared at Diego, a hint of teasing lining the sharp look. “‘Oh’ is all you have to say?”

“You’re an omega...”

“Gee, thanks Captain Obvious,” Klaus snarked, rolling his eyes again. “You’re so astute, what would I ever do without your amazing skills of stating the fucking obvious. It’s like your second superpower.”

“Shut up,” Diego grumbled, crossing his arms mulishly as he pouted at the beta turned omega. “It’s late, and you’re an omega and I never knew that...” he paused, nostrils flaring, a rumble nearly escaped his chest and throat. Klaus smelled good, begging for attention and affection, hurt in a way with heat boiling under his skin as want began to waft off his pale skin and begin to tease the alpha’s nose. He smelled too good, instincts snapping hungrily under his skin, the back of his head filled with a snarling yet quiet growl like a huge motor engine. He wanted Klaus, instincts swirling inside of him with interest, if he were a weaker man he would be slipping up next to the warm and sweet smelling omega to scent and nip him. Klaus looked incredible in his clothes, deep garnet eyes wandering to his neck where he could see his bonding gland, swollen slightly and an inviting mauve color that Diego just wanted to sink his teeth into.

Diego had to close his eyes, biting his lip as he held back a possessive rumble, trying in vain to ignore the thrum of arousal. The marksman regretted not slipping on boxers, or wearing thicker pants, his erection wouldn’t be hidden for long under the stretchy and loose fabric, no doubt this would have been the subject of relentless teasing if it weren’t for the given circumstances. His rough fingers rubbed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fingers spreading to rub soothing circles over his eyelids as he tried to think of what the fuck he was going to do with an omega almost in heat at one in the morning in a rough neighborhood while rain poured from the sky and pelted the streets with harsh drumming power. A sigh left him, drawing conclusions and ideas in his head as figured out the best method of keeping Klaus safe from harm and non consensual mating or whatever would happen with the idiot.

Rough fingers slipped down from his eyes to pinch his nostrils, Diego trying in vain to remember how long a heat would last, he could hold out for a few hours until the waves died down and could slip out without either of them losing control.

The thought stopped in his head, he couldn’t leave Klaus in here alone. Sure the room had been renovated to hold in his unmated rut scent, but the smell of an omega was strong, stronger than an alpha in his opinion. While Diego trusted Al as much as he could within reason, he was like a seedy uncle to the marksman, he couldn’t ensure Klaus’ safety with everyone else who frequented the gym. It was dangerous, too dangerous. He couldn’t leave the medium down in the boiler room alone, and a selfish part of him didn’t want to, he craved that ability to help him out in the most intimate way, omega or not. His mind drifted over to his stolen police gear, scattered throughout the room based off categories of most to least demand. A grunt escaped him; plan in mind, Diego looked up at Klaus, breathing out again to give the omega a firm order before either of them lost their head.

“How long until your heat hits?” he asked, getting out of his seat before stalking over to a dark mahogany chest, pulling out a slim black box before popping it open. Garnet eyes looked up, noting the gold mixing with the emerald, Klaus’ hazed eyes turning into summer sun crusted leaves when they glimmer in the golden rays of dawn. If Diego’s suspicions were proven correct, Klaus’ heat would hit soon, sooner than he’d like at least. “Klaus, answer me, how long until your heat hits.”

A part of Klaus was disappointed. He hoped that Diego would be affected by him in some way, shape or form; but of course the alpha was immediately launching headfirst into a plan as he figured out what to do next. Even in his own home, Diego wasn’t relaxed, always thinking about the paths of time that wound their way in uncertainty, always ready for what to do next. Long pale fingers slowly rubbed sharp elbows, his large eyes watching the man make his way through the sparse yet clearly lived in room as he opened a dark wooden chest that somehow meshed well with the strange sleek grunge modern vibe Diego seemed to thrive in. Sharp clean lines with dark stone, dark windows, black sheets, worn leather furniture, perfect match for his knife wielding ex-cop vigilante ways. There was only one hint of soft, feminine touch: the crochet banner with Diego’s name on it with a domino mask and a pair of knives crossed into an ‘x’.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, eyes completely glued on the alpha’s body as he bit his lips both out of arousal and nervousness. Klaus had heard through the rumor mill and some of the porn he’s consumed that during heat alphas were just as controlled by their instincts as omegas were, completely over taken by the need to aid and help the omega, to please and breed them. That large part of Klaus’ mind that wanted Diego was incredibly disheartened by Diego’s seeming indifference to the medium’s predicament, briefly thinking that it was Diego’s complete lack of attraction towards that kept him aloof. “I don’t remember being an omega, no first heat, no pheromones, nothing.. I don’t really know how this works... what to do... I just, we were out having fun, then next thing I knew I was hot and loopy and some guys were growling at me. I couldn’t think straight, so many people started to scent me and I just... I freaked. It was so overwhelming, and I just needed to run to get out, and someone grabbed my arm but even Luther and Vanya were pushing in—”

“Okay okay, I get it,” Diego stopped Klaus with a raised hand, turning to face him full on, a sigh escaping him as he took in Klaus’ words. The poor medium was working himself up into a panic, his words tripping over themselves as he spat out his memory from the night. It wasn’t weird that Klaus was at a club, apparently he liked the ambience or whatever and enjoyed helping Vanya and Luther let loose. “The facts: You got your heat in a club. And you don’t ever remember being an omega. And you decided to what? Come here to find me? An alpha who lives in a dangerous neighborhood at one in the morning. Klaus, what were you thinking? You could have gotten killed, you could have bee kidnapped! You could have been r—“ he stopped himself there taking a deep breath before he could work himself into a frenzy over the could have beens, it was fine. Klaus was fine, standing before him with wide eyes and crossed arms as he held himself tightly in his lean arms. Diego shook himself out, easing his worried instincts as he focused on the present and his current objective: keeping Klaus safe even in his presence.

“Okay, okay,” he began again, easing his breath and heartbeat as he quelled the urges to go to Klaus and either kick his ass or scent him before holding him close and kissing him everywhere. “Okay, so, you went out with Vanya and Luther but you decided to come to me? Why? Why not Allison? She’s in town and way safer than I am.”

A pause. No one said anything as Diego turned back around to hold the long yet squat black box in his hands.

“But I trust you,” Diego nearly dropped the box in his hands, not expecting such a soft vulnerable sentence to leave Klaus’ lips.

Not for the first time, the wide eyed, lean medium stole his breath away, sometimes his breath was stolen due to fear and worry for his idiot family member sometimes stolen from the sheer amount of love he had for the curly haired man. The first time he saw one of Klaus’ finished paintings, tucked away into a corner as brown paper covered its dried oil painted canvas, his breath was stolen. That sad, sobering moment in his car as he drove Klaus to a veteran bar and he barely said a word, his breath was stolen because he couldn’t say anything and could only look at him. The time Klaus sat next to him and curled against his chest, holding his dog tags gingerly in his hand as he watched his palm with somber eyes, his breath was stolen. There was something happening between them, something that had been happening between them for years, Klaus’ big green eyes watching him carefully as the omega comforted himself in the threshold of his bathroom. All of the medium’s focus was on him, just him; he felt trapped by the open look, stripped bare and exposed and the only thing he could do was stare back with his fierce garnet eyes that bubbled and swirled like a wine filled fountain.

A soft whine escaped Klaus’ throat, effectively ruining the moment, reminding Diego he was in an apartment with an omega right before heat who had never been through one before. The things he could do to Klaus, the things he could do that Klaus would regret when he left his heat haze. He was out of his mind, sure Diego had a tight grip on his instincts, his alpha urges as well controlled as the knives he threw with such sharp and confident power, but he was weak to an omega in heat, weak to anyone’s strong feelings and scents. That was one of his many flaws: the scents. Compared to his family, the scents were Diego’s biggest chink in his well structured armor. Luther could usually quell his need to scent, too preoccupied with whatever mission or objective he had in mind. Allison was a beta, she didn’t give a flying fuck about the emotions rolling off of people. Vanya had been raised as a beta, but was overwhelmed easily by too many scents so she shut them down before they could sink their claws into her brain. Five, if his story was true (there were still some elements Diego couldn’t fully believe) spent most of his time in the apocalypse only to be thrust into an assassin’s guild to kill random people in order to create disasters of mass destruction, he didn’t pick up or notice these things like the rest of them did. Ben had just been receptive to everything yet nothing, able to note and mark scents, understand what they meant, but ultimately his powers separated himself from everyone in a way that he was both more and less human. Klaus was always an empath, just warm and kind and forgiving in ways Diego never was, but as far back as his memory went, he was never as swayed by his instincts like he was. No, no, that’s the reason Diego fell second best, moved so easily despite being a proud and powerful alpha, too emotional for never thinking enough with his head but always thinking with his heart.

But if Klaus in need, Klaus in heat, was enough to entice Luther... Diego was fucked. Rough hands rubbed the black case nervously, he wouldn’t hurt Klaus. He absolutely would not. Klaus deserved better than him, deserved better than comfort in a vigilante whose reckless words got the only person he ever loved, killed. Deserved better than some guy gallivanting the night away as he tried in vain to protect a family that never wanted his protection and to save a city that didn’t need another killer living in its shadows. That’s all he was, a shadow. A shadow with alpha instincts in a room with a newly realized omega who had never even been through heat before. He blinked, once twice, eyes flinging open as his pupils turned to pinpricks, realizing exactly what that meant. Nostrils flared, nose twitching when strawberries filled his nose and demanded his attention, dark brows furrowing as another whimper left the medium. Dark eyes slowly traveled down the lean body, taking note of the thighs clenching and rubbing against each other slowly as long fingers dusted and rubbed his neck and shoulder.

“Klaus,” he began, inching away from his bed carefully, eyes trained on the medium like he was a bomb ready to explode, in a sense he was. “Why don’t you come over here? Come here, lay on my bed.”

“Wha—? Why?” Klaus began, his hand lifted, rubbing his forehead and removing a small bead of sweat clinging to his forehead. “You really are prepositioning me, aren’t you Diego? Want me on your sheets looking pretty like a porn star?”

“Klaus,” Diego ordered shortly, he was tempted to whip out his knife again to convince Klaus to get his ass in gear. “Get on the bed.”

It was almost as if he were overcome with something, Diego’s words were rough and growled, harsh and commanding as he gave the omega the decisive order. Klaus felt his ass clench, teeth meeting his plush lip as he bit down on it to hold back a small whine, thighs rubbing together when he felt something wet slip from his asshole. He turned around, hand sliding down his body to slip under the hem of Diego’s boxers to touch the strange feeling of wetness leaking from his ass. He lifted his hand, a shiny coat of thick liquid covering his fingers, he blinked at his hand, Diego just as startled as he was at the sight of his fingertips shining and glistening in the light. Klaus blinked, trying to figure out what the hell he was looking at until his eyes widened and he realized what was happening, a shiver ran up his spine, feeling hotter than ever as his knees knocked together and he began to feel loose and dizzy. Slick, slick was leaking from his asshole, he blinked at the sight not fully believing it since he always thought that was an urban myth. It was not.

This was a whole new level of weird to him, his ass was prepping itself to be pounded into by someone or something. Thin drops of sweat slid down his skin, unaware of the increasingly red eyes watching the drop of sweat travel down his face and neck only to dive under the fabric of his dark hoodie. Diego was breathing heavily, covering his nose as he tried to look away from Klaus and focus on something, anything else. He couldn’t, it was impossible since all his brain did was circle back to the stupid, beautiful medium standing in his room whose fingertips were shining with slick. Everything in his mind was focused on Klaus. He was overwhelmed by the scent of strawberries, ripe and ready, glistening with a thin coat of honey as they demanded that he slide up to them and sick his teeth in until they were thoroughly owned and claimed.

“Klaus,” Diego growled again, forcing the omega to look and focus on him, “get on my bed, don’t move once you reach it. Now.”

A small whine left Klaus, he was in a bit of a daze following Diego’s order as he walked forward with a lost hobble. His legs suddenly unstable, his body stepping forward in a trance before he reached the bed and nearly crumpled on top of it. Klaus felt so hot, like his body was an inferno, skin burning while it felt like his nerves were cracking with electric fire. It was bearable despite the blaze, the heat at least, the burn under his skin, he just needed to take his time in order to get himself used to the fire starting to scorch his body. It was fine, slowly catching his breath as he stared at the sheets before rolling over, his glazed gaze directed at the ceiling. It was manageable, inconvenient but manageable.

Then the first cramp hit.

A startled cry, eyes flying open as tears pricked the corners, his hands flew to clutch his stomach, whimpers slipping out from his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Klaus rolled over, burying his face into the bed. Another camp clawed at his stomach, burning slashes scooping out his insides as Klaus curled in on himself into a fetal position. He nearly puked. His stomach twisted and rolled, his body trying to rip itself apart as his nerves set flame to the world around him. His head and heart pounded unable to think beyond the rush of blood in his head and the roar of his instincts as they demanded release, demanded freedom, craved an outlet to fly free and drag Klaus into his feral, carnal mind. The medium’s nose twitched, taking a deep breath and suddenly finding himself submerged into the thick musk of heavy forest. Oak and warmth danced in his nose, making him feel like he stepped into a rich, thick forest with glimmering leaves and twisting roots. It felt wild, dangerous, earthy and powerful as he sank into the sweet forest floor. Wild, free, powerful, all of this was such pure Diego, sweet and unadulterated, heavy and unapologetic. This scent, this scent was something he could free his instincts into.

“Alpha,” Klaus moaned into the the sheets, closing his eyes as he buried his head deeper into Diego’s musk. He couldn’t handle it, Diego smelled so good, his deep heavy scent was swirling around his head, drawing him deeper into their rich forest depths. The oak whistled and swirled around him, enticing him to simply sink and never leave. “Everything smells... so good... smells just like you... Warm, fiery, hot. So hot. Diego, please, come here.”

Diego was trying to hold back, scrambling to open the box and rip out the handcuffs that he placed in there so long ago. He paused for the barest second, realizing exactly why his sheets would “smell so good.” Wide dark eyes blinked with surprise, turning to look at Klaus slowly, feeling as if he were stuck in slow motion. Klaus was on his bed and could smell him, his mind repeated those words over and over again almost like a wild chant that echoed in a seemingly never ending chain. Klaus could smell his emotions, could smell the pheromones that he unwittingly pumped out of his body when he was tilting on the brink of orgasm. He had nearly come on that bed, had gone directly from patrol to an unsatisfied jerk off session. His sheets would smell just like him, would smell just like how his body was when it was tense and demanding release after working itself to near exhaustion for hours, days, weeks. Klaus would, could smell it, his desperation, his hunger. Maybe it could take the edge off, take care of the worst of Klaus’ heat, but maybe it could drive the omega further into his heat until he couldn’t think of anything but Diego. The last thing Diego wanted was Klaus stuck thinking about him when heshould think about anything else, or when in his right mind he would think about anything else.

“Just breathe my scent in,” he called out not really knowing what else to say, clutching a pipe between his rough hands as his back tensed, scrabbling at the handcuffs as he snapped one around his wrist before holding his arms out and snapping the other in place. His heart was pounding. Nervous, aroused, scared, his breath stuttering as it left his lungs in shaking shudders. Klaus was filling the room with the scent of preheat and smoldering lust, his long pale body writhing painfully against his dark sheets as he tried to ease the pang of cramps and breathed in Diego’s lingering musk. “Just breathe it in, it’ll make you feel a bit better.”

He couldn’t let himself touch Klaus, wouldn’t allow himself to even have the chance to touch Klaus, to engage him in any way. Klaus didn’t know what he was doing, what he was asking for, if he bed Diego there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind how much Klaus would regret it in the morning. How much he would loathe the marksman, blame him, discard him, spew venom and spite because Diego touched him when all he wanted was safety and comfort. He knew that if he touched Klaus, slept with him, gave him everything he desired, he wouldn’t be able to handle it when the medium eventually left him. Diego’s heart was small and so fragile, damaged from years of chasing after someone who could never show him the love and attention he so strongly desired, damaged from recklessly killing his former lover with his words who showed him how incredible life could be and how much it meant to be a kind human.

Klaus was like Patch in so many ways, far more annoying at times but that was just his eccentric bubbly charm. A charm and quality that Diego acted like he hated, or barely tolerated on the best of days, when in truth he loved and lived for it, lived for that wild glimmering look in sparkling emerald orbs. He just wanted Klaus to be happy and he was so incredibly convinced that the omega would never be happy with a broken alpha still partially stuck on his dead ex girlfriend. Diego knew very little about Dave, whoever he was and wherever he came from, but he knew compared to someone who was spoken about with such reverence, he’d be second best, a disappointment. He’d just fail where Dave soared and succeeded, and he couldn’t handle that idea. So, instead, he traded in the ability to be with Klaus for chaining himself to a pipe in order to keep him safe and refrain from touching him in a way they’d undoubtedly both regret.

Diego nearly unlocked the handcuffs at the sound of Klaus calling him alpha, as the medium breathed in his scent and rubbed against his sheets. A thought flitted through his head. Diego thinking about how much of a bitch it would be to clean out Klaus’ scent after it was pressed and rubbed all over his sheets and pillowcases, his boxers were ruined. He’d never be able to get out that smell of slick from the thin fabric, his hoodie on just as thin ice. Then the thought morphed, Diego acknowledging a darker side of his mind he didn’t want to recognize. He knew he wasn’t going to end up throwing his clothes away for two reasons: one being the fact that he was cheap, two being the fact that he would want something to remind of Klaus once the man left him.

“Alpha,” Klaus whined again, burying his face deeper into the hoodie, pressing the soft fabric to his face as he nuzzled into it. Diego was all around him, his scent covering countless emotions as Klaus filled himself with the thick cloying musk. Deep and hearty oak blooming with life filled his nose: satisfaction and joy; burning fire that smelled like the smoldering creation of hard work and determination: arousal and lust. A moan left his pink lips, breathing in Diego’s scent, feeling as if he were drowning in fire and wood, surrounded by a burning forest filled with hungry need as it worked itself over and over until exhaustion. Klaus wanted more, wanted to surround himself in that scent until it lived and swirled under his skin and meshed with his own. He was so desperate, so needy, wanted to fill himself with Diego and let the alpha have him any way he wanted, every way he wanted. Anger edged the corners in its destructive chaos of lightning and thunder brutally harassing the forest floors, Diego’s painted gradient of forest life weaved together in a complex tapestry for Klaus to breath in and surround himself in. Every emotion, every thought and feeling, Klaus drowned in his thick unique scent. “Diego... why aren’t you here? I came to you because I thought you’d keep me safe and warm, take care of me... please, Diego, alpha why aren’t you over here?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he didn’t mean to reply, didn’t mean to engage Klaus any more. But some stupid part of him, his weak and open heart decided to move his lips and control his mouth for him. “You deserve better than that.”

“You idiot,” Klaus panted, his voice a high whine as he flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling so he wouldn’t immediately look at the alpha, pulling a sheet over his nose to breath in more of Diego, more of what was left clinging to his bed. “You’re not going to hurt me... you’d never hurt me... You’re so kind, so sweet, even though you’re an asshole half the time. The last thing you’d ever do was hurt me.”

Klaus turned his head, facing Diego as he slid off the bed, plopping his ass onto the floor as he looked at the chained man head on. His strong body was curled over, powerful back muscles and tanned skin twitching and tensing as he clutched at the pipe. Even under the shadow of his body, his pierced dusky nipple glinted in the light from the ring embedded into its sensitive skin, enticing Klaus’ eyes as his tanned body shifted closer to the pipe. Powerful muscles rolled and shifted slightly as he moved. Klaus wet his lips, completely taken with the rise and fall of his strong chest and gorgeous skin. He was entranced, so incredibly entranced by the way Diego covered everything in the room, the medium incapable of thinking of anything beyond the chained man before him, not that he wanted to anyway. Thick thighs were spread wide, his legs pretzeled into a Lotus position, and if he tilted his head to the side just so, he’d get a good look at his raging erection, at how his hard cock tented his sweatpants. Diego was big, very big, Klaus blinked in surprise, feeling more slick pour from his ass, body unconsciously clenching at the sight of such a strong virile man chained up for him.

The omega couldn’t find the strength to stand up, too busy wanting to crawl over to Diego and seat himself on top of him so he could get that much needed relief his instincts and body were begging him to get. He was leaking through Diego’s boxers, his ass clenching as his cock twitched, lean body tense and taught like a bow string as he held himself back from actually climbing over to Diego and acting out his wildest wet dreams since the day he realized Diego wasn’t just into omegas but also betas. A sharp pain stabbed his abdominals, something clawing his insides. It hurt beyond belief, his body fighting and challenging itself as it roiled with destructive want. The scent of pain and anxiety mixed with the cloying, sweet smell of his heat scent, driving Diego insane. He wanted to soothe Klaus, wanted to wrap him up in his arms and softly stroke his stomach, press his fingers into his taut skin until the omega loosened for him and stopped pumping the room full of distress so Diego could pump him full of pups.

“Fuck it hurts,” he whined, more to himself than Diego as he tilted his head back, trying to stave off a sudden wash of nausea. “It hurts so much. My body... it hurts... Diego... help me...”

His eyes clamped shut, Klaus curling in on himself next to Diego’s bed as he rocked himself against the floor, his hand reached up to grip the thick fabric of Diego’s hoodie, burying his nose into it as he tried to focus in on the scent of the alpha, surrounding himself with oak, leaves, and soothing hearth. He wanted to get lost in it, wanted to live inside its rich depths and never get out. The scent eased his mind only slightly, his instincts barely settling down. The pain ebbed for the barest second, before his body lit on fire again, acting out as if the one hit drove him ever closer to the brink. The scent was a reminder to him that he was in a room owned by an alpha who chained himself to a pipe because he didn’t think he was worthy of Klaus, or was it because he didn’t want Klaus. Another broken, sad whine left him, the noise desolate and absolutely heart broken that Diego couldn’t stop his mouth from moving as his soft heart took over his mind and any logic left in his brain.

“Klaus, wait,” he began, voice strained. The room was quiet, Klaus’ huge green eyes focused on him, the green orbs glistening as another heat cramp wracked though his body and made him flinch. The omega was shaking, his body hurting itself from the inside out as he tried to get accustomed to a feeling he should have experienced long ago. Diego licked his lips, swallowing thickly before clearing his throat; Klaus winced again, curling on his stomach as his muscles spammed painfully, Diego could watch it anymore. He parted his lips, eyebrows furrowed, pinching as he watched Klaus with large brown eyes. “Would... would you feel better if you scented me? Would that help ease the pain?”

Klaus didn’t speak, lifting Diego’s sleeves to wipe at his lightly watering eyes. He sniffled, flinching again at the feeling of his stomach clench. He was too tense, so uncomfortable in his heated skin as he clutched at the soft dark fabric of the oversized hoodie. Long legs crossed, bending at the knees as he tucked his feet under his ass. Diego couldn’t help but watch him tuck his feet, the tips of his ankles under his soft butt. Thick lashes fluttered, Diego looking down at the floor before meeting Klaus’ gaze. He met burning golden green, wetting his lips once more before giving in. “Just... just come here and scent me baby.”

Dark eyes watched Klaus crawl towards him, nervousness in his gaze and on his face at the way he licked his lips with such hazed over eyes. Diego wanted to tell Klaus to stay back, but he couldn’t bring himself to outright reject the medium who had caught his attention such a long time ago. Instead he stayed quiet, letting him move closer as he sat there, not moving, not shifting positions. He simply watched Klaus, watched him crawl on hands and knees as he slowly made his way to the one thing he desired the most: Diego.

Diego was gorgeous, strong and determined, sassy and hardheaded yet incredibly soft and kind, protective. So strong, so giving, and so vulnerable. A powerful virile alpha, who would and could take care of Klaus if he could just convince him that he’s all Klaus wanted. He was perfect and sweet despite the hard, harsh edge to him, and so extremely tempting. Klaus finally reached Diego, feeling like it had been too long, as if he had been crawling for years and Diego was a tall glass of water after being out in the sun for days.

“Please,” Klaus begged, ducking under Diego’s arm to settle against his chest, breath hitching as he spread himself over thick muscled thighs. Diego held back a hiss, Klaus settling right on top of his erection. His nose was filled with rich strawberry and cream, demanding, inviting him closer so he’d sink his teeth into pale skin and claim Klaus for his own, Klaus far more enticing now that he was so close to Diego. “I need you. Need something, anything.”

“Klaus,” Diego groaned loudly, muscles quaking with strain as he held himself back from pressing the omega against the pole so he could rut into his warm, slicked hole. His sweatpants tented, cock pressing up in a large bulge as his arousal pounded with need. Under his sweats, his knot began to swell demandingly, the change in his hardened cock visible, Klaus taking advantage of the large bulge and grinding his leaking ass against it. “Klaus, wait. I don’t want to... do anything you’ll regret...”

“As if...” Klaus began, rolling his hips down against Diego, hugging him close as he pressed his leaking hole against the stretched fabric of the alpha’s sweatpants. Even with their skin separated by clothes, he could feel every line, every ridge of Diego’s cock. He could feel him throb between his cheeks, against his hole. He could hear the way the marksman’s breath stuttered and shuddered at the way Klaus rubbed up against him, at the way he pressed up close and opened himself for the medium. He arched his back, sighing softly at the feeling of Diego shallowly moving his hips with him, head falling to Diego’s neck as his shiny gold eyes fluttered shut. Plush lips fell right next to the alpha’s ear, soft pink lips parted as he opened them to whisper huskily into Diego’s skin. “As if I’d ever regret this... You’re my alpha, I would never regret this.”

“I’m not your alpha Klaus,” Diego whispered back, wishing he had chained his arms behind his back so he couldn’t hug the lean man close, so he wouldn’t give in to the temptation to wrap and surround Klaus in hard heated body. “I’m not your alpha, not yet. I... you should be with someone better than me. Anyone but me.”

“You don’t get to decide for me, asshole,” Klaus bit Diego’s ear at his words, hating the way the Alpha’s scent cooled with autumn and winter. Frost beginning to layer over his oaky scent. “You do not. Dad did enough ‘decision making’ for all of us.... But, I don’t need you to do it to me too. I can make my own choices, why are you trying to stop this?”

Klaus looked Diego deep into his eyes, green tinted gold orbs sparkling like sad lonely jewels. He winced, another pang of pain from heat clawing at his insides, feeling as if he was being torn apart from the inside out by his own body. His forehead dropped, a hand flying down to his stomach to clutch at the taut skin, trying to ease the feeling of being scooped out by a grapefruit spoon. Plush lips parted, breath fluttering as his chest stuttered, it hurt so much, he never wanted to have another heat. Denial, pain and rejection swirled around him, tears nearly springing back into his large eyes, the curls of his hair slipping around his face, his head and nose buried against Diego’s shoulder. Glimmering eyes trailed down a strong powerful back, watching the muscles tense and ripple as Diego’s hands wrapped tighter around the pipe. Klaus glanced behind him, gaze settling on the long fingers clutching at the pipe, Diego’s knuckles tight and white. His heart nearly broke, something sick settling in his stomach, believing that Diego hated him, hated the idea of being with him so much he’d go as far as to chain himself up to keep himself even touching Klaus. A tongue wet his lips, swiping across the soft skin, eyebrows drawing together, the arms clutching Diego begging him for the truth, his voice a tiny quiet whisper like the lonely squeak of an abandoned house worn and weathered by storms. “Is it... is it me?”

“No... yes... No.” Diego stumbled and stuttered over his words watching Klaus’ expression rise and fall with every stupid word that left his rambling mouth. “It’s not you, it is you. You’re just... I don’t know, this is wrong, it should be wrong...” He couldn’t say what he really wanted to say, couldn’t say that he was completely enamored, that he fell for him a long time ago. He just couldn’t handle another heartbreak, he couldn’t handle hurting one more person who meant the world to him. Knew, if one day he was left alone, he’d lose himself and he wasn’t sure if he could ever find himself or make it back out again. “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Pushing me away hurts more than pulling me close,” Klaus replied with a small voice, his face tucked into Diego’s neck as his hips stilled. He shut his eyes, shaking and shivering against the man’s body. “It hurts, so much, the cramps. You say you don’t want to see me hurt but it hurts more to hear you say that this should be wrong, that this is wrong. When it feels like nothing before has ever felt so right.”

Any protests Diego had on his lips died down at Klaus’ words, eyes wide as his body trembled. Klaus smelled so sad, like drenched fields in a deep swirling deluge as the streams snaked their way to an iced river. His jaw snapped shut, staring at the floor, truly, wholly considering what Klaus was telling him, what he was trying to convey. But he couldn’t believe it, couldn’t fully trust that the medium actually wanted to spend time with his chipped and broken soul; wanted to be with someone with a heart so soft and malleable, despite the chains and walls he tried to put up to keep it safe. Diego nuzzled Klaus’ neck, giving him what little comfort he could afford to show, realizing his mistake when an already swollen gland drenched his senses in want, dejection, and need. He was punishing himself, and punishing Klaus by punishing himself, but he still couldn’t bring himself to instruct Klaus on how to unlock his cuffs.

“Just scent me baby,” he repeated, tilting his head more for the lost omega. The scent of rejection slipping away into something less somber yet just as timid, he was unsure of how much Klaus really wanted him. Unsure of whether or not it was Klaus talking or if it was his heat trying its best to draw the alpha. The pessimistic part of his brain figured it was the heat, doing its best to take him and convince him to knot the omega. The small hopeful, wholly emotional part of his mind, the part controlled by his heart, was praying that it was Klaus, just Klaus. That the omega really, truly wanted him as much as the swirling green and gold in his eyes told him, that his large eyes spoke true emotions from the deepest part of his heart and wasn’t some kind of cruel joke. A sharp face nuzzled into his exposed neck, soft lips brushing against the warm skin there, licking his scent gland before burrowing into his skin. Diego sighed, wanting to stroke Klaus’ head and hair when he tucked himself into his neck, he wished the only thing about this moment was just the carnal desire of rutting together, wished he wasn’t partially distracted by the sheer emotion swirling between them. If they did this, if they really did this, there would be no turning back, he was scared that everything would change after this.

“Just scent you?” Klaus asked, kissing Diego’s neck, sucking on the scent gland to fill his mouth with fiery oaken musk. Diego’s hands tightened, the alpha biting back at startled moan. “I can’t just... Diego, we’re so close already. Just once, just one time, let me be with you.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Diego replied, making sure his eyes were far away from Klaus. He should feel shame, should feel some kind of rejection for wanting Klaus to ride him, for wanting to clutch and rub Klaus with his hands. Should feel some kind of wall keeping him from wanting to knot Klaus, wanting to fuck him full and round. His instincts shouldn’t be so ready to take and claim the medium, to own and mark him. He swallowed thickly, it was one thing to fantasize, to masturbate to the idea of having a partner as open and willing and responsive like Klaus always seemed to be, but it was another to have it against your body and biting your neck. Dark eyes fell shut, Diego slipping into his thoughts as they swirled through his head.

“I know exactly what I’m saying, jackass,” the words were growled into his ears, doing all kinds of things to him. It was ridiculously hot, Klaus growling at him, voice low and husky. Diego clenched his hands tighter, nails digging into his palms as he tried to hold himself back but there was too much happening and he was too weak. Too weak to keep his vigilance, too weak to withstand Klaus, too weak to the medium’s need and want when he wanted it just as much.

Lips brushed against his cheek, Diego ducking his head as Klaus kissed him. They were so soft, not just the silky feel of them but the gentleness behind the movement. Another kiss brushed against him, an even softer one placed on the corner of his lips. He breathed out a sigh, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of such softness against his skin. The alpha tilted his head, Klaus getting no closer to his lips but instead gaining access to the sharp jawline he always wanted to trace. A soft sigh escaped him through his nose, shoulders dropping as he unconsciously leaned into the newly realized omega’s touch. Klaus stopped dusting his lips across Diego’s warm skin, leaning back to trail his eyes over the the alpha's prone body, he cupped his jaw with a soft hand as he tilted Diego’s face to look him deep in the eyes. Rich garnet, deep like pools of red wine met soft grassy knolls, Klaus leaned in their noses brushing together as Klaus nuzzled and scented the alpha. For all his control, all his restraint, Diego couldn’t bring himself to look away from the soft swirling gaze that looked like spring.

“I’m really beginning to think you don’t want me,” he mused when Diego didn’t kiss him back or initiate anything, he quirked his lips, a sardonic huff leaving him in a sad sigh. Dejection was back in his scent, his body flinching against the Alpha, Diego able to feel the pain that wracked through Klaus’ body. “You can just say it D, don’t give me vague excuses, just give it to me straight. Do you want me or not.”

Deep garnet looked down at the floor, Diego considering his next words before opening his mouth, his breath stuttered, chest trembling as he tried to remember how his voice worked. Diego looked back up, his red gaze meeting shimmering gold and his breath stopped, he couldn’t breathe when Klaus looked him with such wide earnest eyes. A floating feeling overtook his body, feeling as if he was going to fly away at any second; lost, he was lost in those huge molten eyes and couldn’t get out. He wanted to lie, tell Klaus to get away from him and never look at him again. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. Broad shoulders slumped with his realization: Diego couldn’t lie. Not when Klaus was pressed so close to him with big gold eyes completely enveloping his world. Klaus was moving closer, or no, it wasn’t Klaus but Diego himself, leaning in as he pressed a kiss to soft pink lips, moving them gently against each other. He sucked on Klaus’ bottom lip, trapping it between his own as his eyes fell shut, completely focused on tasting Klaus’ mouth, on finally knowing what it was like to lock lips with the sweet medium.

It was good, better than good. He never imagined being with Klaus, even with just a kiss, could ever feel so good. It was like kissing warm silk, lips soft and warm, the kiss a bit wet when Klaus opened his mouth more for Diego and fell against him. Gasps and breathy moans caressed his ears, long lean arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders, and holding him close. The kiss grew more heated, the gentle easy kisses slowly turning into something more desperate, moving from relaxed easiness to burning desire. Klaus moaned into the kiss, the noise driving Diego wild as the medium pressed himself closer to the alpha, his artistic fingers threading through short hair and scratching against Diego’s scalp with a feather light touch. Shivers crawled down his back, his nerves sent waves of shock down his skin, goosebumps washing down and pricking his hair to stand on end. His stomach tightened, thighs clenching as his cock hardened, pushing Klaus against the pipe, trapping the omega between the cool metal and his warm body.

The handcuffs clanked, Diego wanting to hold Klaus and rub his ass, knead his soft and pliable body and hold him tight against his strong hardened body. Metal clanged again, Diego shifting his hand so at least he could thread his fingers through Klaus’ hair. He moaned loudly, mouth falling open as he tilted his head back, Klaus trailing his lips down his neck, biting the tanned skin as he traced his marks down Diego. A rumble vibrated from Diego’s chest, the noise pressed into Klaus’ skin as he welcomed the bites and kisses, wanting something from their time together to show off to the world.

Klaus slipped back up, trembling at the rumble thrumming through from Diego’s chest, to pull Diego’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as he focused on the taste of the alpha. Diego was never one to give in fully, however, choosing instead to twine his tongue with Klaus’, exploring his mouth as a long fingered hand with soft fingertips moved from his jaw to the back of his head. He felt a long hand slip down to grab his cock through his sweatpants, pumping it slowly as Klaus pressed down harder against him. Diego was beginning to feel hot, too hot. But the speed of Klaus’ movements never picked up, slowly kissing Diego as he stroked his cock. He was so hard already, unable to come before Klaus entered his home at one in the morning, now he was paying the price of accidentally edging himself. Long fingers slipped away from his erection, replaced instead by a just as hard cock pressing onto his as Klaus ground against him. A soft touch trailed up his abs, teasing over his muscles before those long fingers tweaked Diego’s nipple. Klaus was completely in control, touching Diego everywhere with feather light brushes of soft fingertips as their hips rocked together. Soft, warm lips met his own again, kissing languidly, kneeling pace with the slow gentle touches and the leisurely hip rolls. Diego allowed himself to get lost for the barest minute, simply focusing on the body trapped between his thick, powerful arms and the cool metal pipe.

Narrow hips shifted on his lap, the two of them pressing together so close Diego was sure there was room for air to run between their bodies, a pert ass surrounding his hard cock and grinding into him. He could feel the newfound omega leak onto his pants, the fabric thoroughly soaked as Diego kept up his slow grinds, his lips busy with Klaus’ while the medium pulled on his erect nipple and started to move his hips faster, lifting up before rolling back down as his thighs jumped at the almost bruising feel of such a hard cock. His addled mind truly had the audacity to allow a stray thought flutter through his head, Klaus musing as to maybe that was why it’s called a boner. Chapped lips slipped away from soft pink ones, Diego’s mouth finding its way to Klaus’ neck when the medium tilted his head back, welcoming the burly alpha to bite and suck hickeys onto the pale column of skin.

A bite was placed right on top of Klaus’ vein, Diego sucking the skin into his mouth before soothing it down with his tongue. His concentration partially broken by a loud keening moan cutting into his ears, the noise bouncing through his skull, driving his instincts insane as he focused in on that enticing sound. Klaus was seated firmly on his lap, rolling and bouncing on his cock as he rubbed his pert ass against his throbbing length. All Diego could feel was Klaus, Klaus rubbing against him, Klaus bouncing on him, Klaus wrapping his arms around his neck, Klaus clutching him close. His arms tensed further, the muscles too tight as they trembled powerfully, wanting to grab the medium between his rough palms and guide him against his need. The handcuffs clanked loudly, reminding Diego why he had placed them, the alpha caught between thanking and throttling his past self for his foresight about how the night turned out. Pleasure coursed though him, it had been a while since he had a warm and willing partner seated on his lap and they chased orgasmic bliss, he couldn’t help but tilt his head back, eyes fluttering at the rush of pleasure.

His chest heaved, heart pounding as the omega spread wide across his thighs bounced up and down his erection. Long lean arms wrapping around his shoulders, clutching at his tanned skin as Klaus rubbed his body directly against his own. The fabric of his own hoodie caught his nipple ring, the metallic piercing poking out more than ever as his nipples hardened even more from arousal. Klaus moaned loudly, kissing Diego’s neck as he clutched him close. His legs spread wide, his leaking boxers pressed flush to the alpha. Diego bucked up into Klaus, unable to keep himself away from rubbing against the leaking hole above him. His hips moved in sharp jerks, desperately needing to stay in line, but so unable to hold back from the sweet, lithe body above and against him.

Klaus smelled so good, such a needy open body writhing and squirming on top of Diego. It was insanely unfair, the medium letting out loud and keening whines as he demanded attention from the alpha. Diego couldn’t do what Klaus needed him to do, begged him to do. But the scent of heat was driving him wild, his control slipping from his grasp as he tried to wrangle it back in only to drown under Klaus’ thick musk. The smell of slick grew stronger and stronger, honey pouring into his lungs as slick continued to fall and drip onto Diego’s bulge, his erection pushing and throbbing against his sweatpants as his body demanded some kind of release, any kind of release. His muscles trembled between strain and control as he held himself back from breaking out of his handcuffs and grabbing Klaus so he could pound into the omega and knot the medium, so he could pour inside of him and fill Klaus with his pups. Klaus started pulling down Diego’s pants, pulling back the elastic band as he lifted himself above Diego, head tilted back as Diego kissed his neck. Then the omega was back down on him, ass flush to his pelvis, dick pressing on the thin fabric of his boxers. The pale globes of his ass surrounded his cock, almost hotdogging the throbbing length, Klaus restarting his grinds against the alpha.

Diego bit down on Klaus’ neck, sucking at the skin filling his mouth before popping off, licking it softly to soothe the dents pressed into the long pale column. Another moan hit his ears, a hand scratching and scrabbling at the back of his head, long fingers running against his short cropped hair. Klaus arched against him, pressing his chest to Diego’s, back curved in a perfect arch as he pressed his ass harder against Diego. Thick thighs clenched, Diego shifting so the medium would fall against his tanned, built body. Klaus touched his freed cock, rubbing it with an experienced hand, thumbing over the leaking head as he briefly glanced back at the thick length in his hand and against his ass. His breath puffed from his plush lips, chest heaving at the sight of the deliciously girthy, throbbing cock in his hand, licking his lips at the precum leaking out from the reddened head. He wanted it in him, wanted to be stretched around it, impaled on Diego’s dick as the alpha’s seed was pumped deep into his body. Klaus was taken by the urge to see himself swell nice and heavy for the marksman as he hungrily stroked the thick member, his mouth watering at the thick length pressed between his ass cheeks. He always joked that Diego was a big boy, a big alpha who liked to act hard and tough to compensate for something. Whatever it was Diego was trying to compensate for, it was definitely not his dick.

Klaus felt his hole clench, trembling slightly as he unconsciously prepped himself for the alpha. His instincts thrummed wildly, panting as he felt himself heat up more, he needed that cock deep in him, needed to be spread over his knot. Grassy green turned to molten gold, Klaus realizing that Diego’s knot would be even wider than just his cock, realizing he wouldn’t just be impaled but also stretched to the max. A wanting cry left him, unaware of the pheromones pouring out from his body as he realized how debauched Diego could make him, how wrecked he could get when he finally got to ride Diego like he always wanted to. His stomach clenched, more slick pouring from him, turning back to the alpha to kiss him deeply, hungrily. Klaus wished Diego wasn't handcuffed, wished he could be taken and slammed into the floor as the alpha bred him correctly.

“Fuck me,” he whined against Diego’s lips, panting into his mouth as his vision went a bit hazy and blurred. Klaus couldn’t think. Not beyond the tanned muscular man under him, the hard cock pressing against his hole. Omega instincts rumbled under his skin, clawing at his head as he was overcome with need, heated violent need. “Please, fuck me. Knot me, Alpha.”

“Klaus, Klaus wait,” Diego stumbled over his words, trying to regain some sense of self between the kisses and roll of hips against his cock. The tanned expanse of his chest heaved, Diego fighting hard to not to breathe in through his nose when slick strawberries coated his senses, he couldn’t handle it. Klaus was getting to him, he was feeling hot and hard and so tense, his body itching for freedom, instincts roiling under his skin with the feral desire to fuck Klaus correctly. He wanted to knot the medium, almost needed to knot him. But, Diego wasn’t ready for that yet. He wouldn’t allow himself to knot Klaus, couldn’t knot Klaus until both of them were normal again and able to talk about what the fuck was happening. “I’m not gonna knot you, baby. Not today, so just... let go of my dick baby, let go.”

“Diego...” Klaus whined bucking against Diego’s cock as his thinly clothed hole dragged against the thick veined member. “Diego please, I need something... don’t want the cramps to return, they hurt so much. Need something in me... want you to make me feel good.”

Even though Klaus was begging for something both of their instincts desired, the baser portion of Diego’s alpha mind couldn’t move past the way Klaus was disobeying his orders. His handcuffs clanked, Diego wanting to take his hand and tug on thick obsidian locks to expose his neck and make him submit. A snarl burst into the air, lips curling as his brows furrowed deeply. Klaus immediately stopped begging with a squeak, golden eyes wide as he stared deep into the feral eyes of an alpha on the brink of taking what’s his. The snarl turned into harsh rumble, Diego’s hackles lowering.

“Do as I say and you’ll get what you need,” Diego growled, eyes flashing as he looked Klaus dead on. Orders and commands thrummed though his thick, strong body, compelling the omega to focus on him and pay attention to his words. Klaus clenched again, shivering at the harsh, rough voice ordering him around, not expecting Diego to use it against him when they were pressed so close together, he could have sworn that he could feel the growling thrums of Diego’s words vibrate into his chest. Klaus nodded, his chest stuttering as his lungs fluttered with shock, he felt his breath catch in his throat before it shakily puffed out of his lips. His nostrils flared, breathing in Diego’s scent and drowning in the warm musk of Diego’s oaky wood, eyes wide and hazy despite the sudden focus in his eyes as he complied to his growls.

“Y-yes Diego, I’ll do anything, everything you want,” Klaus’ words brought a slight frown to Diego’s face. He was briefly released from his lust and hunger, the words echoing through his head as his body began to feel hot and itchy. It was hard for him to believe that Klaus of all people would want to be dominated, would want to be ordered around and told what to do by someone like him. He licked his lips with uncertainty, trying to figure out the truth of what was happening. Diego didn’t want Klaus to do whatever he wanted, he wanted Klaus to tell him what he needed, it was his heat and if he just followed every order Diego gave him how would he know whether or not it was Klaus doing this or Klaus’ instincts making him do it. He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat to try and figure out how to navigate these tumultuous waters.

Klaus, on the other hand, was fairly unaware of Diego’s internal dialogue, too busy limply falling against Diego and kissing his neck, moving his hips slowly against him a few times as he searched for relief. It felt nice now, pressed against Diego and purring into him, eased by the way he no longer had any inhibitions that kept him from saying exactly what he wanted to say. Years on years, he wanted Diego to take him, tell him what to do and fuck him good and hard. The alpha had spent many nights as a starring role in some of Klaus’ more interesting late night fantasies, in some of his favorite to date. Diego was always hot, always very nice to look at, tanned skin and pouty lips, a diligence to a workout regiment that just made his ass so firm yet round. He wanted to bite it every time the alpha walked past him. It didn’t help that now Diego had a nipple ring and a small tattoo on the side of his chest, just a simple little triangle that was so easy to overlook Klaus didn’t see it until after he had become a bit more acquainted with him. No, Diego was beyond hot now, he was downright sexy; strong and powerful with sharp red eyes and an intensity that made Klaus want to come immediately. It didn’t help his attraction when the alpha smelled so alluring, like the only thing he wanted to scent was just the powerful musk Diego pumped out from his body. A whined moan left Klaus’ throat, trembling against the marksman as he tried to imagine all the things he could do to him, all the things Klaus would happily do any day for Diego so long as those sharp hungry eyes stayed trained on him.

“Diego, please, I need you to tell me what to do,” Klaus whispered, squirming against the marksman as he tried to prompt him to do something. He tilted his head up, noting the conflict in Diego’s eyes as he internally warred with himself, trying to figure out the right move. “Diego. I want you to tell me what to do, tell me what you like. Please, I want it.”

“I don’t want to hu—“

“If you say you ‘don’t want to hurt me’ one more time,” Klaus breathed, shifting to look Diego in the eye as he angrily drew his brows together. His breathy voice was slightly growled, Klaus glaring at the alpha, gold eyes holding sharp red captive. “I swear to god Diego I will slap you.”

Diego’s mouth snapped shut, eyes wide as he looked at Klaus who looked ready to explode, the slightest bit of wildness edging his almost feral gaze.He swallowed watching Klaus before parting his lips, if Klaus wanted to be told what to do, if he really wanted something like this, Diego would give it. He wasn’t going to knot Klaus, his decision was still set on that front but it wouldn’t hurt to at least give Klaus a little bit of something. Just enough to take the edge off. That’s what he kept on telling himself, just enough to take the edge off. A deep breath, rough throat clearing as he opened his mouth, voice rough low and harsh as he growls out a thick, heavy demand.

“Get off my lap,” he began, powering through when he saw panic briefly flit through Klaus’ golden eyes. “Get off my lap and stand up. Disobey me and you get absolutely nothing. Got it?”

Klaus nodded desperately, complying to Diego’s orders immediately without a second thought. He scrambled up, limbs slightly long and awkward in the tight space between Diego’s chained hands and the pipe, but he managed. His hips were always rather narrow, easily to twist around and slip through small spaces, his long legs lifting and rising off of Diego as he stretched himself out fully in front of the alpha, pressing against the pipe as he arched his back, giving Diego a good look at his throbbing erection. A flush blossomed over his skin, biting his lip as he rolled his hips to get some of the Alpha’s attention, wanting something to happen so he could finally feel and figure out what Diego had in store for him. A gasped moan escaped plush lips, Klaus’ arms and hands rising up to clutch at the wall behind him when warm, chapped lips pressed themselves flush against his cock and kissed him firmly, moving slowly as they sucked and roved against his still clothed length. Klaus opened his mouth further, another stuttered moan dragged out from him when Diego opened his own mouth to surround the medium’s bulge, eyes flickering when a warm wet tongue traced up the outline of his cock, feeling everything through the thin fabric.

“D-Diego,” Klaus breathily stuttered, eyes barely staying open as he contemplated bringing a hand down to clutch at Diego’s head so he could get more from the teasing alpha. A loud wanting cry left him, ready to protest, when Diego slipped away from him, his mouth closing as Diego rested his chin on Klaus’ hip. He breathed through his teeth, watching Diego lick his chapped lips slowly, his eyes deep dark and hungry as they watched him with so much intensity he felt almost hunted. Klaus was the one free, his arms and legs unchained and yet he felt so caught and trapped under Diego’s eyes, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

“Hush,” Diego ordered, voice rough and husky, living for the needy look on Klaus’ face, his smirk widening when Klaus shivered and he could feel lean, pale thighs clench in anticipation. “Don’t worry Klaus, I’m gonna treat you right.” Diego paused, eying the medium as he considered his next move, lips pressed out in a firm pout as he clicked his tongue against pale hips. “Pull down your boxers.”

Klaus obeyed immediately, pulling the boxers Diego gave him down his twitching thighs and shimmying out of them. He slid them off thin ankles, careful not to hit Diego with his long legs as he stepped out of the thin green and black plaid boxers. The marksman’s hoodie fell down around him, heavy fabric barely covering his ass as he pressed back against the pipe, green eyes large as he watched Diego with bated breath. Blunt teeth met a plush, pink bottom lip, Klaus chewing at it with nervous energy and too much anticipation. Long pale fingers wrapped around the dark hem of the hoodie, the medium lifting up the bottom of the pooling fabric. He sucked in another stuttering breath through his teeth, Diego’s eyes hungrily focused on his exposed, hard erection. Klaus swallowed, unused to seeing his sharp red gaze filled with such unadulterated lustful hunger and burning desire. “Wh-What uh... what are you planning, D?”

Honeyed strawberries flooded the room when Klaus slipped out of Diego’s boxers, the thick heady scent filling the alpha’s nose as his head fell to rest against a lean thigh, kissing the muscleswith chapped lips, nipping at the pale skin, barely holding back a groan. Klaus twitched at the nips pressed against his thigh, a startled moan escaping him as Diego roved and roamed his way up Klaus’ thigh. Red eyes flicked up to meet a golden gaze, Diego not bothering to reply before he leaned forward and pressed open mouthed kisses to Klaus’ cock. He moved so slowly, carefully touching Klaus with gentle swipes of his chapped lips, his tongue hanging out to lick against the leaking cock head. A hum thrummed out from his throat, loving the soft noises slipping from Klaus’ lips, a smirk quirked his lips with pride. He leaned in, finally wrapping his mouth around Klaus’ cock, dragging a louder moan from the omega as he lightly sucked on Klaus.

The medium’s back arched, hands flying to grab the back of Diego’s head, ass clenching as his cock twitched in Diego’s mouth. Chapped lips dragged against the sensitive skin of his hard dick, Diego slowly sucking him as his tongue lapped along the bottom of his length, pointedly tracing down his sensitive veins. The marksman brought him in deeper, mouth pressed flush to Klaus’ pelvis, nose pressed into the small black curls that coiled around the base of his cock. A soft cry left the medium when his cock head his the back of Diego’s throat, whining as his toes curled. Diego slowly made his way down his dick, sucking on him with hunger as he hummed around the throbbing head, loving the way Klaus keened for him, the way Klaus begged him to move faster. Plush yet chapped lips slid off with a pop, Diego licking Klaus’ head again, lapping against the medium’s slit as he coated his tongue with precise before pulling away completely, Klaus releasing a loud cry of dissatisfaction.

“Diego what are you—“

“You can’t touch me unless I allow you to touch me,” Diego interrupted with a sharp bite to his tone. He never told Klaus he could touch him, never told Klaus what to do with his hands, even though he didn’t want to make the omega do anything he didn’t really want to do, those roving hands were a danger. He could get lost in those hands, in the way the medium clawed at his skin. That was always a major hit point for Diego, the feeling of fingers scrabbling at his nerves always driving him wild. It was beyond sexy, leaving his time with someone covered in scratches and raised lines, but he would get so lost in those scratches. He was partially compromised, Klaus breaking down his reservations, his neediness and wants slamming against his walls and creating cracks in his vigilance. But he had a way of keeping at least some semblance of sanity, he trailed his eyes up Klaus, noting the way the hoodie draped and pooled around his lean flushed body before meeting hazy gold. Chapped lips parted, ruby red eyes almost dripping with confidence and commands. “I want you to lift your hands and hold onto that pipe. You asked for this, so this is what you get.”

Klaus was so desperate, so needy, wanted to be surrounded by Diego and let the alpha have him any way he wanted, every way he wanted. His body trembled like a leaf in the wind, ass clenching on air as he obediently lifted his arms above his head, long pale fingers wrapping around the pipe as he stretched out for the assertive, commanding alpha. If he were in his usual snarky, bratty mind he would’ve called Diego a bossy bitch, but now he just needed to do as his alpha wanted. His long lean pale body was presented for Diego, pleading for the marksman with nothing more than his body as he tried to press his hips out invitingly, curving his back in a graceful arch like he’s a dancer. A whine left his throat, ripping out of his mouth as breathlessness bled into his sounds and noises, driving Diego wild with pride and lust at the already needy almost debauched state Klaus was in. A pleased rumble left the smug alpha, driving Klaus wild. His gold eyes focused on Diego, watching him with baited breath as the marksman leaned forward again to suck Klaus harder than before, bobbing his head as his lips slipped higher and higher up his cock. His pale ass clenched again, chapped lips once again pressed against his pelvis as Diego deep throated him.

The medium was completely engulfed by Diego, his tongue licking and swirling around his throbbing length. A moan left Klaus, hands gripping the pipe as the head of his cock hit the back of Diego’s throat again, rubbing against the ridged, giving skin. He never knew Diego could suck anything, anyone like that, his gag reflex nonexistent, working his mouth down Klaus’ length as he sucked all the while. The feeling of jelly began to rise in Klaus’ legs, felling his knees and bones go weak as Diego slowly sucked and teased his cock. Chapped lips popping off every so often to lick and suck at his balls, teasing them with open mouthed kisses and hungry moans. Klaus’ toes curling as he arched back into the pipe, whining loudly. Begs and whines were ready to slip from his lips but he was afraid the moment he begged for Diego, Diego would stop touching him, stop running his hot mouth over his dick and balls. He wanted so much more, wanted Diego to undo his handcuffs so he could feel his long callused fingers rubbing and roving up his legs. Wanted to relish in the drag of rough skin against his soft body. He wanted so desperately for Diego to grab him and fuck him hard, breed him like the omegas in porn movies as the alpha completely marked and owned them.

Dark lashes fluttered over his hazed emerald green eyes, feeling the alpha’s warm mouth focus on just his cock head, sucking on it fitfully as a wet tongue lathed at his slit again, swallowing and consuming his precome. Then Diego worked back up to pelvis, instead of just filling his mouth he swallowed with every bob higher, Klaus clutching at the pipe as he felt every swallow and tense of his tongue bring him deeper inside of Diego’s warm cavern. Everything was too much, phantom fingers touching him and working over his skin, red eyes focused entirely on him even when he had to close his eyes at the sheer amount of feeling racing and crackling in his nerves. The fact that Diego was so focused on him, so willing to take Klaus deep and suck him like he never wanted to fill his mouth with anything else, it was too hot and too erotic for him to fully wrap his head around. The roar of rain outside picked up, turning into a deafening thunder in his head like the resounding beat of angry, low drums, Klaus’ toes curling when he realized it wasn’t the rain but the thump of his heart as Diego worked him close, closer to orgasm. He felt his body tense, muscles tightening like a bow string. God he was close, so close. Sucked down. Surrounded. Licked and teased. His cock guided deep against a roving, twirling tongue. The hums, the moans, the throaty growls thrumming into his throbbing cock as Diego enjoyed the dick in his mouth. All he needed was Diego to suck him like that just one more time.

Diego slipped away.

His pants puffed into the air as his chest heaved heavily, Klaus’ eyes falling open to look at Diego with neediness, he so desperately wanted the alpha to continue sucking him. But no, he was teasing now, teasing in the cruelest way possible. Klaus almost protested if it weren’t for the way Diego looked at him with such unbridled hunger. The feeling of being pinned arose again, his wide eyes caught on the slow swipe of Diego’s tongue across his lips. That look, that on his face was so overwhelming. Overpowering, drawing, engulfing, mind shattering. Eyes usually a deep brown like pools of mahogany, were turned a burning blazing red, watching Klaus with predatory hunger. There was nothing he could do, technically he could move, he could demand Diego give him something, but the way the man watched him, he felt like he was at Diego’s complete mercy. The alpha was chained up an tied, unable to move fully but he was completely in control of anything and everything Klaus could do, his long lean legs shook, his body tensing and quaking under Diego’s gaze as he tried to stay calm. Every second Diego looked at him like that, like he was a thanksgiving platter and the marksman was a starving man, heat welled up in Klaus. His body burned and caught on fire under the alpha’s steady, blazing gaze, fire licking at his nerves. It was impossible to escape the overpowering gaze, bright burning pools of Drawing ruby dragging him in and keeping him entranced, it was as if Diego were the flame and Klaus was the helpless moth and he couldn’t look away.

“Stand next to that wall,” his voice was so husky and low, Diego pointing to the wall with a quirk of his lips. Klaus’ black eyelashes fluttered, briefly overwhelmed by the husky purr of his words, overwhelmed by the pillowy lips and sharp eyes framed by scars. He was breathing too hard, his chest rising and falling like he was a marathon runner, his face flushed bright red, and he was fairly certain if he lifted Diego’s hoodie they’d see a pretty pink flush across his chest. “Klaus. I told you, stand next to that wall.”

Molten eyes blinked in slow understanding, Klaus stumbling over the wall as he watched Diego with bated breath. He was so curious, wanting to know what Diego was doing, what his plans were, what he was going to do next. A curious noise must have left him, the medium feeling a bit fuzzy and high, not fully aware of his body, but Diego gave him a smirk, red eyes moving up and down Klaus’ body. The marksman settled onto his back, sliding against the pipe so the metal was pressed between his thighs, he looked at Klaus. The medium could have sworn he saw Diego’s reddened eyes almost glow, the alpha giving him a firm, unforgiving order.

“Face the pipe... then sit down,” the omega felt his knees knock together, his breath quickening as his heart stopped.

“But then I’d be sitting on your...” he trailed off, biting his lip as he watched Diego with his wide eyes, uncertainty welling in his eyes. If he sat down, he’d be sitting down on the alpha’s face, or at least his chest. He never knew Diego was into asses, or at least into eating asses out, whenever sex came up he generally mentioned just fucking someone hard, not eating someone out. This was new information, new and entirely welcome information.

“On my face,” Diego finished for him, licking his lips slowly as he looked at Klaus like a full course meal. He wasn’t going to give Klaus his knot, wasn’t going to fuck him like he wanted, but was more than willing to bring the omega relief. His instincts growled with hungry enjoyment, Klaus shivering at the swipe of his lips. That tongue was going to be licking against his rim, it was going to be delving into his ass as much as it could. Diego wanted him to sit on his face, wanted Klaus to climb on top of the marksman and ride him until he came so hard he couldn’t do anything but gasp Diego’s name. “Don’t you wanna be good for me, omega?”

Hesitation.

The briefest hesitation, Klaus stepped forward, swallowing thickly as he walked towards the prone man, his ass clenching in anticipation. One pale foot on either side of Diego’s hips, Klaus slowly lowering himself down. His knees hit the floor, ass in the air, submitting in front of the alpha, the hem of Diego’s borrowed hoodie slipping down his pale skin. Taut stomach, pale pecs, his soft body and narrow hips, the cock bobbing between his pale thighs, everything was exposed and presented for Diego. Klaus gave him a good look at what was before his sharp red gaze before lowering himself down, carefully placing his ass onto Diego’s face. Chills ran up and down his body, chapped lips pressed right against his rim. One hand on the pipe, the other grabbing his ass so he could spread himself for Diego like a good omega, exactly how Diego wanted him. Klaus squeaked, clutching the pipe as his fingers dig into his own skin when a warm wet tongue lapped at his rim. His body tensed, lungs fluttering as he bites his lip. Another lick, a stuttered gasp escaping from Klaus’ mouth, fingers white knuckling the pipe as he looked for strength. Not many people had eaten him out, most of his partners and one night stands enjoying themselves by fucking him, by pegging him good, slapping his ass, chaining him down and coming on his body. That was the usual thing he got down to during more intimate endeavors with people, Dave had been gentle with him but they were in war, there wasn’t really much of a chance to ride his face like that.

Diego’s tongue traced his rim, Klaus’ ass flexing at the feeling, his cock twitching as he let out a startled moan. All he was doing was licking, it was just licking, but it had been so long and he was so sensitive that he couldn’t handle the feeling. His rim was thoroughly coated in slick, his ass leaking more as Diego slowly teased his sensitive hole. Another slow, languid lick, Diego taking his time to drag his tongue up his hole, briefly dipping his tongue inside. His tongue flicked up as he left Klaus’ hole, the tip dragging on his rim. Klaus fell forward with a moan, bucking back against Diego, pressing down on the tongue flattened between his cheeks, his hand falling from the pipe to clutch at Diego’s hips. Pale fingers dug into tanned skin, small crescents pressed into his firm body as Klaus gasped loudly. He arched his back, tilting his head up as he moaned with wanton lust. Curses fell from his lips, still clutching onto his ass as he grinds against Diego’s face. Hazed eyes clenched shut, fingers gripping, whining loudly. He whimpered when Diego forced his lips away from his slicked hole, chin pressed against his nerves instead.

“What did I say about touching me, Klaus?” Diego growled at the medium, watching with delight when shivers and chills rippled up long pale legs in a waves of pleasure filled goosebumps. That was a sight to see, the reactions to just his words filled with alpha lust. “Repeat what I said. Tell me, baby. What did I say?”

Klaus whimpered loudly, struggling to find his voice as he listened to Diego’s words that were dripping with command, hunger, and power. He let his head flop against the pipe, lifting his hand away from Diego’s hips to wrap around the metal, eyes glued to the handcuffs in front of his face before guiding his gaze downwards to stare at the still exposed cock throbbing with need.Klaus felt his blood rush to his head, his face flushing as he licks his lips at the sight of precome beading and leaking off Diego’s reddened head. It was a gorgeous sight, thick and heavy looking, he wanted to wrap his lips around it or sink down so deep on the hard member he’d feel the effects of being fucked by the big cock for days after. He was so focused on Diego’s cock he forgot to answer the rumbling, growling Alpha, squeaking when blunt teeth bit at his ass, he jumped at the feeling, tensing and quivering before Diego. His head turned. Gold eyes peeking over his shoulder to look back at Diego, the sight below him nearly made him come.

There he was.

Another shiver crawled up Klaus’ body, pressed between his cheeks, under his ass was Diego. Red eyes, tanned skin, short hair. He couldn’t see his nose or his lips, just his eyes, those consuming rubies that made Klaus feel as if he were being burned by their fiery crimson depths. It was unfair, he was weak to those eyes, those beautiful red eyes that made him feel as if he were being stripped bare and presented for Diego’s enjoyment. His lashes fluttered, vision briefly blurring as he felt slick gush from his hole, eyes hazing over as his lips parted. Heavy breaths puffed from his soft lips, chest heaving up and down as he tried to grind down against the alpha.

“Klaus.” Was his voice always that sexy? He almost wanted to roll over and expose his neck, let Diego have his filthy dirty way with him. Klaus couldn’t fully focus, he could feel Diego’s words better than he could hear them, his ears full of cotton, the edges of his vision blurry and unfocused like a vignette. He started swaying slightly, tilting and crumpling a bit before catching himself.

“Wha-?” Klaus replied, feeling woozy as embers were fanned deep inside his body, stomach clenching and tightening before he felt Diego open his mouth again.

“Klaus. What did I say about touching me?” Klaus parted his lips, trying to force his voice to work for Diego, wanting to follow his commands. He couldn’t remember how to talk. Not when Diego stared at him with such intensity he felt like if he dared to break eye contact he’d float away. “Answer. Now.”

“Y-you... you said no t-touching,” Klaus stuttered with wide eyes, swallowing thickly as he felt his hole clench. His own voice echoed in his head, he couldn’t really hear his own words as he answered the alpha, it felt so surreal, everything around him shifting, swirling and morphing while Diego stayed ever steady like a rock. Diego stayed, the world changed. Klaus wanted so desperately to touch Diego, to feel him, to clutch at his skin and thread his fingers through his hair. And he wasn’t allowed. He couldn’t even try because if he did Diego would stop and Klaus would tremble for him as he was left open, leaking and wanting. “Wan... want to touch, though. Please? Just a bit. Just one touch?”

“Don’t you wanna be a good omega for me?” Diego’s voice is so low and husky, rumbling against Klaus’ skin, the vibrations from his chest thrumming into and against his cock. It was so strong, overpowering, the feelings, the way his nerves were scorched, the way Diego toyed with him. Those hungry, predatory red eyes, watching him, analyzing him, stripping him bare. If Klaus could’ve seen through his body he would’ve been treated to the lovely sight of Diego licking his lips as he watched Klaus’ trembling, debauched state. “Do what I say? Want to do whatever I want? Follow my orders?”

Klaus nodded desperately, his hands tight and clenched as his fingers dug into the swell of his ass, his other hand gripping the pole. His nails were close to drawing blood, biting into his palm and ass. Handcuffs clanked, gold eyes drawn to the noise as he focused on those tied hands. “Diego? Can I— Can you undo th—?”

“Prove to me you deserve my full attention first ,” Diego growled, hoping the extra incentive would help keep Klaus’ sinfully wonderful hands to himself. He was so hard, this entire situation driving him wild. He could feel the precome leaking down his cock, his member throbbing fitfully. Klaus was right above him, hole welcoming and slightly stretched, a happy hum leaving his throat at the sight of Klaus’ knuckles turned white as he held his ass for Diego. Beautiful, gorgeous, and absolutely delicious, satisfied with the way Klaus whimpered and shook for him, Diego leaned in again and licked against the tensing quivering pucker.

“Y-yes D... Dieg—ah!” Klaus groaned when chapped lips kissed his hole, tongue dipping inside of him as he arched for the marksman. “Fuck...! Can I— Can I have more please? Daddy!”

Diego paused his licking, freezing when Klaus called him daddy of all things. Red eyes blinked, mouth falling open in surprise. A slapping noise smacked the air, Klaus covering his mouth as he felt himself grow hotter, his ass bounced as he released the round cheek. Aroused embarrassment leaked into the air, Klaus shaking as he realized he just exposed his kink in his desperation. Diego wasn’t responding, laying there under him with a dumbfounded expression, his face was hot and red, his knot swelling a bit more. The word “daddy” echoed through his mind, bouncing off his skull and filling his ears, he couldn’t think beyond that one word. That one one singular word that made him feel like a furnace, the noises thrumming in his chest had stopped, his surprise silencing them. Something snapped deep within him, his mind going red with lust as Klaus hit home hard. Inhibitions crumbled, tongue loosening as his eyes flashed a deeper, richer red, garnet and rubies swirling like rivers of deep vibrant crimson on beaches of glowing red sand. A growl began in his chest thrumming and rumbling deep within his body before the noise slowly echoed out his throat, bursting out with a harsh snarl. The hungry, primal noise calming slightly at the sight of Klaus tensing so much his body was nothing more than tremors dressed in pretty pale skin and Diego’s hoodie.

“Did you just call me ‘daddy,’ Klaus?” Diego voice was something almost inhuman, his voice so rough and deep, so primal and hungry, dripping with lustful hunger and sharp arousal. Klaus felt like he was on top of a prime alpha, stuck above someone so deep into their secondary gender they had sunk into every primal instinct and desire. It was erotic, insane, and so dangerously wild. Hunted didn’t cover it anymore, he was caught and controlled, taken and owned by the alpha. He wasn’t bonded, wasn’t bitten, the most he had were the small spattering of hickeys on his neck. But Diego’s voice, those growls, the rumbling thrum, he was claimed entirely by the marksman. Klaus was utterly ruined for anyone else, no one, nothing could ever make him as aroused as he was in that moment, slight fear making his cock harden impossibly further. Diego snarled again when Klaus didn’t immediately reply like he wanted. “Klaus. Did you just call me ‘daddy?’”

“Yes?” Klaus was slightly afraid of saying it, of admitting to Diego. No one but Ben knew the full extent of his many kinks, his daddy thing was something he kept under wraps but when he was pressed and pushed to the edge like that, it just slipped out of his lips. He was desperate, wanted Diego to go faster, to finish him off, stick his tongue inside of him and eat him out like the alpha’s eyes promised. This was just torturous, brought to the edge when Diego sucked his cock only to leave him there, growls pressed into his skin, the filthy commanding force that simply radiated off of Diego. “I... I didn’t mean to... please, I won’t call you that again D. Just... I need someth—“

“Call me that again,” Diego interrupted Klaus desperate rambles, his arms bunching up as he clutched the pipe. He was so tempted to grind against the metal, needing some friction against his cock. Klaus was hitting every thing he loved, begging for him, obeying him, whining, calling Diego daddy. He was perfect, sexy, arousing, so responsive, and leaking all over the alpha. Diego was never coming back from this, now that he’s come so close to having Klaus his sessions with his hand would be all the more disappointing. It wouldn’t hurt to get just a little bit more, right? Just a bit more, enough to curb the worst of his desires, enough to satisfy him for the time being.

“What? Diego you’re—“

“Call me daddy, pretty thing.” Klaus jolted at the rumble of Diego calling him pretty. His hole clenched, leaking all over Diego’s face. He felt so messy, so debauched, there was sweat lining his skin in a thin glistening sheen as slicked poured between his cheeks. Klaus’ face felt so hot and flushed, the heat under his skin pouring out in pounds of pheromones, mixing with the heady musk of Diego’s hoodie. He felt insane, like he was teetering on the brink of an abyss he would never be able to return from.

“P-pretty thing?” Klaus couldn’t stop stuttering, if the situation were slightly less suggestive or desperate he had no doubts that Diego would comment on how Klaus couldn’t string his words together. He tried to wrap his head around this predicament, earlier he thought Diego wasn’t at all interested, now he was completely into everything that was happening. A fuzzy floating bubbly feeling welled from deep within Klaus again, his head spun, unable to focus on the world around him as the night’s events started to sink into his heat addled mind. He was getting all kinds of attention from the alpha beneath him that he never expected, not in his wildest dreams. In Klaus’ mind, sex with Diego was probably rough and wild, Diego dominating someone and fucking them greedily. This was... unexpected. His words contrasted the attentive licks tracing up his sensitive skin, the gentle touch of his kisses juxtaposing the harsh growls of his voice. This was too much, too unexpected, he was out of his depths and wouldn’t have it any other way. An aroused whimper escaped Klaus’ plush lips, barely able to think as he parted them to speak.

“D-daddy? Can you—“ he cut himself off, reminding himself that he needed to be good for Diego. Any other time he’d be a demanding brat, goading Diego and utilizing reverse psychology to get him to do what he wanted. This was different, he needed to be a good omega for his... starving alpha. “Will you... will you let come? Am I... am I allowed more?”

That was just precious. Diego could hear the nervously aroused hesitation in Klaus’ voice, the way he paused between his words with heavy breaths and pants. A smirk stretched across his face, his eyes almost glowing like rubies caught in streaks of sunlight. Klaus was being good, remembering who was in charge, remembering that Diego controlled him, that even though he was chained up and on the floor Klaus would still submit and yield to him. He couldn’t help it, just a little more, it wouldn’t hurt to tease him Klaus just a little bit. Diego was so hard, just needed enough to take the edge off, just enough to get some kind of relief.

Klaus’ eyes were drawn down by a harsh movement, Diego shallowly bucking his hips against the pipe. His mouth went dry, swallowing thickly at the sight of Diego’s thick cock bouncing up and down, piercing the air. Hips rolled up, grinding against the pipe, groans slipping out of Diego as he finally got that blessed friction. Surreal, it felt surreal, like he was stuck in an erotic Salvador Dali painting where it was normal to be subject to watch the tanned alpha buck into the air. To watch the leaking head come closer then draw away, moving up and down, catching Klaus’ rapt attention with rhythmic thrusts. He jolted, body twitching and clenching at the feeling of lips meeting his hole again, nearly losing his hold on the pipe, arching his back again.

“Fuck! Hnm, daddy, fuck that feels good...” Klaus was panting, feeling his ass spill slick around Diego, onto his lips and face. There weren’t even any fingers wriggling inside his hole, his ass right from lack of use. Diego slowly parted Klaus’ pucker, darting his tongue inside with quick pokes, moving in and out in tandem with the rolls of his hips. It was just the tip, Diego slipping back out to lap at the slick pouring out of the medium. He took his time, painstakingly cleaning Klaus up with an attentive tongue before darting back inside. Diego groaned loudly, bringing his hands down to touch his cock, the handcuffs providing a sharp contrast to the lewd wet noises of Klaus’ ass getting toyed with by a teasing tongue. He could feel Klaus’ attention on his cock, feel and smell the hungry arousal leaving the omega in waves as he watched Diego slowly start to jerk himself off.

Blunt teeth bit a plush pink lip. Klaus wanted to pleasure Diego, wanted to suck that thick throbbing cock and fill his mouth with its heavy body. He wanted to be used by the alpha, wanted him to buck into his mouth, hit the back of his throat with the leaking head and spread precome through his mouth. A long wanton moan parted his mouth into a wide O, tilting his head back as Diego kissed his pucker with gentle chapped lips. Klaus trembled, rough lips pressing against his sensitive skin in a slow circle, tracing the pucker with kisses. He licked up across the hole, flattening his tongue before pulling it away. A breeze of air puffed out his mouth, Diego blowing on Klaus’ dampened skin, leaning back in to kiss him again. His mouth completely surrounded his hole, sucking the skin in before slowly pushing deeper into Klaus.

Stuttered, startled moans fell from Klaus’ mouth. His lungs fluttered in his ribcage as chills and shivers turned his body into a canvas of rolling goosebumps, his toes curling when Diego groaned against him. He whimpered. Diego was too good at this, noisily sucking on his hole and delving his tongue deeper, he’d push it in then pull it back out to tease his sensitive hole before pushing back in deeper than before. He was going to go insane. Klaus clenched his thighs, trembling fitfully for Diego, his cock throbbing in time to his tremors. The medium made the mistake of taking a deep breath through his nose, overwhelmed by the pheromones pumping and pulling into the air. He could almost taste Diego’s burning arousal, taste oaken smoke as fire burned him from the inside out, his lungs turned to boiling embers as his nerves crackled with hungry electric fire. Gold eyes focused on long rough fingers pumping Diego’s thick member, entranced with cotton in his head while the alpha coated his own hand in precome. It was a beautiful sight to see, and it only drove him even wilder.

“Oh my god,” Klaus whined, slowly leaning down, wanting to wrap his lips around the hard member, squeaking when Diego moved deeper. “D-daddy? Would you let me? Am I allowed to...”

“Use your words, omega,” Diego growled against his leaking hole, lips brushing against the teased skin with every word, his voice sending echoes of vibrations against his nerves. “What do you want to do, c’mon, let daddy hear it.”

Klaus bit his lip, whimpering again, his face flushed, lip quivering as he breathed through his nervousness. “Daddy, will... will you let me undo your handcuffs? I... is it okay... if you touched me?”

Diego paused, opening his hazed red eyes like ruby colored sea glass to consider Klaus’ almost timid request. If he didn’t let Klaus release his cuffs, he could continue to jerk off. If he did, then Diego could touch Klaus and show him what it’s like to really have his ass ate. His red eyes swirled with possessive hunger, smirking wider against Klaus’ ass. Pants filled the air, Klaus leaking everywhere as he filled the room the scent of arousal. He could see it, could see it in the way Klaus was clenching and tensing for him. The lean omega was so close to the edge, needing just a bit more to finally orgasm. He’d bring Klaus to completion soon enough, they were already in too deep. Klaus calling Diego “daddy,” referring to him as his alpha, riding his face and filling his mouth. They’d already hit the point of no return, what’s a little more? Diego started to move his hand faster, wishing Klaus could wrap those pretty lips around him and suck him deep. He wasn’t going to let the omega to do so no matter how much he wanted to, but the image did things to him. A deep breath, Diego gulping down air before burying his face as much as he could between plush pale cheeks. His face was pressed right against his body, tongue diving deep into the leaking slick hole, the flavor of Klaus’ slick was never going to leave his mind. It was intoxicating, he was hooked on the taste, on the whine, on the breathy keening gasps, on the scent of flaky warm strawberries like a baked goods shop in the beginning of summer when the sweet red berries were ripe and glistening.

Diego’s hands moved faster, chains clanking loudly, making Klaus green with envy as he watched the reddened head spurt precome. It streamed down Diego’s cock, following the veins of his dick, sticking to his skin, making the throbbing, hardened member glisten. He licked his lips, biting his hand to keep from sinking down and filling himself up in what would probably be the one way the Alpha would allow him. He wanted to beg, keeping himself quiet as he realized that Diego would never reply to him. Klaus moved his ass instead, rolling his hips and grinding against the marksman’s face. He wanted to come, cock throbbing and bobbing in time to Diego’s, twitching and leaking and covering the alpha ‘s bare chest with his need. Gold eyes rolled up, Diego working against a particularly sensitive spot, sucking in his hole like the was trying to suck his slick through a straw.

A whine. A whimper. Keening moan. Klaus arching as he slipped his hand down to touch his cock, he paused, his need spilling everywhere before realizing that Diego probably didn’t want him to touch himself like that without permission. Pale fingers traced over his hips, trailing up his taut stomach before gingerly making his way to erect nipples. He tweaked the hard nub, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. More shivers crawled down his skin, moaning when Diego twisted his tongue deep within his body.

“Ah! Daddy!” Klaus gasped breathlessly, rolling his nipples faster as he jolted and squirmed above the marksman. “Daddy, I’m so close...!”

Diego moaned at Klaus’ cries, thumbing over his slit. He was close too. Tanned muscles tightened, bunching together, trained pecs bouncing. His arms tensed, tanned skin stretching over the boxing enhanced body. Long almost painterly fingers, covered in callouses teased his cock head. His fingers were coated in precome, using it to slick his palm and move faster. He bucked up, silently demanding for Klaus to watch him bring himself to completion, working his mouth faster agains the leaking omega. A gasp, a whine. Klaus’ forehead pressed against the pipe with a dull thunk. Diego felt it. Starting in his powerful thighs, tingles traveling up his body. It was a wave of electricity. Muscles tensed, inner thighs pressed together, abs clenching, arms tense. His back clenched tight, string tight like a bow.

Pressure. His balls felt tight and so full. Cock twitching. His ass tightening. Diego’s eyes rolled back. A loud moan vibrated against Klaus’ nerves, his hole fluttering and leaking more slick. Klaus whined, calling for Diego again. The breathiness, the neediness the way Klaus demanded for more of his time, his attention. Then Klaus opened his lips again, Diego’s head up in the clouds from lack of air as he continued to thrust his tongue into Klaus’ ass. He could’ve imagined it, the words slipping out from his partner.

“Diego... you’re such a good daddy to me.”

He came. Diego thrust his hips up again, grinding against the pipe. Cum burst from his cock, knot swelling to its maximum thickness. He coated Klaus’s face and part of his hoodie with his release, seed splattering across the medium. He felt it, the way Klaus hungrily stared at his knot, felt the way the omega clenched on his tongue, ass cheeks tightening around his face. The loudest groan left Diego, Klaus leaning down to clean his cock off. He shivered wet Klaus’ warm wet tongue lapped against his cock, the omega cleaning of the head and his knot. A purr left the medium, kissing his spent dick before filling his mouth and sucking as he coated his tongue with the taste of Diego’s thick musky seed.

“Daddy... alpha... you’re so thick... wish you were pumping me full...” He whimpered, voice high pitched and breathless. He moved his hips against Diego, spurred on by the sight of Diego spilling on his face, he felt coated in the alpha’s seed. Come stuck to Klaus’ beard, his chin, the underside of his jaw, stuttering when more licks and growls were pressed against his nerves. It was unfair, Diego costing him and gaining release meanwhile he was still on the edge. His tongue felt so good, his lips, the growls vibrating abasing his hole. Klaus felt used, painted prettily in Diego’s come, coating Diego in turn with his own slick.

Then those blessed words.

“Undo my handcuffs, omega.” Diego felt more in control now that he came, his head swirling with snarling hunger. A sharp grin crossed his face, humming, rumbling, purring. His hips shifted, jiggling his leg to make his keys ring and chime for Klaus. “Come and get it baby.”

Klaus immediately launched for the keys, fishing them out of Diego’s pocket. His hands shook in his excitement, nearly dropping them as he slid them into the keyhole. One hand clutched at Diego’s wrist, the other turning the key inside the hole. A click. A hiss. The handcuffs releasing Diego’s wrists as the alpha took them off. Tanned skin was slightly reddened, the metal having bit into his skin, rubbing a small burn across his nerves. Diego sighed, rubbing his wrists, it felt good to move them, finally free from their constrictive binds. Klaus watched with bated breath as Diego moved his hands, watching strong muscles roll over his thick arms. He licked his lips, long, rough fingers trailing up his thighs, teasing his nerves. Diego pressed his palms down against Klaus’ lean thighs, tanned skin contrasting the flushed pale figure beautifully. His hands rounded Klaus’ ass, Diego rumbling louder than before at the ability to touch Klaus.

This is what he wanted. Wanted to touch Klaus, eat him out, kiss his skin. Wanted to feel him twitch and tense above him. Diego curved his hands under Klaus’ ass, lifting him slightly, nuzzling between his ass cheeks. “Feel good? You like it when I touch you?”

“Y-yes Daddy,” Klaus replied, biting his lip, trying to hold back from clutching at Diego’s head, from touching Diego, from slipping his fingers under Diego’s sweatpants to touch his thick powerful thighs. “Feels s-so good when you touch me.”

Klaus bit his lip, clenching his hands into fists when Diego slipped a finger to prob at his sensitive hole. He nearly came right then and there, purchased to edge and needing so little to slip over the brink. Klaus barely held back his orgasm, wanting to last a bit for Diego, wanting more of an excuse to let those long rough fingers play with him. A warm tongue met his ass again, black lashes fluttered as Klaus focused on the feeling, eyes rolling back. His stupid sinful tongue was paired with a finger dipping inside of his ass, Diego drooling his knuckle inside of Klaus and squirming it deeper. A stifled gasp, Klaus pushing his ass back as Diego sharply wrapped an arm around his thigh, fingers propping up Klaus by his stomach before they trailed down to touch his cock.

Gold eyes watched Diego’s hand slip down his pale body, worn and weathered fingers brushing against his throbbing member. Klaus tried to hold back a moan, pressing his lips together as he continued to grind his hips against Diego’s face and finger. Deeper, he felt Diego push his finger deeper, long fingers wrapping around Klaus. It was too much stimulation, the rough pads of strong hands dragging across her nerves. Such delicious friction, Klaus opening his mouth to bite his hand as tried to stifle his noises.he was panting, chest heaving, long fingers wrapped around his cock as they languidly stroked him off. Diego was acting like he had all the time in the world, the alpha’s unconcerned almost lazy pace driving Klaus wild.

A second finger. Diego slipping them deeper, Klaus feeling himself stretch in that familiar fashion as finger delved deeper inside of him. Long rough fingers dragging against him, Diego moving in until he reached his third and final knuckle. They curled in him, pressing and filling and lightly stretching as Diego plugged up Klaus’ hole. He clenched around Diego’s fingers, tilting his head back as he let out a moan, back arching, toes curling, thighs twitching. Diego has just traced his pucker with his tongue in a slow circle, the tip of a third finger teasing his skin and playfully pressing against him. The hand wrapped around his cock began to move faster, his fingers roughening and speeding up as he wriggled them inside of Klaus. A rough thumb slid down his cock, curling his hand play with Klaus’ cock head, pressing and rubbing over his slit.

“F-fuuuck—!” Klaus cried, unable to stop himself as he slipped his fingers under the hoodie to play with his nipples, his hips picking up the pace as he neared his orgasm, eyes briefly going cross eyed. “C’mon, D-daddy! Daddy please, make me come, wanna be good for you! Wanna show you how good you made me fee— ah!”

A harsh jerk of his cock, Diego growling against his nerves. A third finger joining the other two already up his ass and filling his hole. The sound of his slick leaking out was so loud, Diego hungrily eating it up. He couldn’t handle it. He felt surround and bombarded on all sides by pleasure. Diego’s hand toying with his dick, Diego wrapped around his thigh, Diego under him, Diego in him. It was too much, it was just enough. Klaus came. Hard. Crying out for Diego as he ground his ass against long fingers, bucked his cock into a warm hand wrapped tight around him. He trembled and quaked. Mind high out of his head as he filled Diego’s mouth with slick gushingfrom his hole, come shooting from his throbbing tensing cock head.

He felt messy, dirty, debauched, destroyed. Fingers and tongue still against and up his ass. Hand still wrapped around his cock. Diego was guiding him through his orgasm, letting him ride it out as he continued to devour everything pouring from his freshly used ass. The alpha didn’t stop, he sucked and licked and took it, happily filling his mouth with Klaus’ slick. He couldn’t stop shivering, there were fingers working in him, a tongue crooking and lapping around the edge of his hole. Diego was cleaning him out, he didn’t know what to do about that. Klaus was stuck, unable to leave the constant pleasure that was beginning to edge on overstimulation and pain. Diego sucked on Klaus’ hole, the final suck loud and lewd, before thick chapped lips popped of his abused ass.

Klaus whimpered at the feeling. Chills covered his body, his hands slapping against the floor as he panted, trying to bite down the whimpers threatening to leave his lips. Rough hands traced against his too sensitive skin, Diego rubbing his thigh with a gentle hand while his other soothingly rubbed his ass. Kisses were pressed against his cheeks, Diego working to bring Klaus back down as he tried to ease the stimulated omega. He pat Klaus’ thigh, prompting Klaus to move. A whine left the omega, his face pressed on the soft fabric of Diego’s sweatpants.

“Klaus can you get up?” Diego asks, slightly out of breath as pants broke up his words. Sweat coated his tanned skin in a thin sheen, Diego’s red eyes slightly hazy as he stared up at the ceiling with an unfocused, sleepy gaze. He pat Klaus again, only receiving a whine in response. “C’mon, its late... I’m tired. Can you stand up?”

“Fine,” Klaus hissed, pushing himself off the floor, Diego getting a good look at his ass as Klaus slowly stretched out above him. He blinked at the sight, pouty lips pressed together in appreciation. Klaus’ ass was bright and shiny, what little slick Diego didn’t get to adding a thin sheen on his skin like glaze. A rumble thrummed up from the alpha’s chest, satisfied with the state Klaus was in. Pale knees knocked together, Klaus trying to shift off Diego. His legs felt like jelly, loose and unstable, the medium briefly tilting only to barely catch himself on the pipe. Diego shot up, immediately standing up and sliding next to Klaus to try and support him, the tired omega falling against him in response.

“Hey hey hey,” Diego whispered, reaching a hand up to touch Klaus’ cheek, tracing his jaw with gentle strokes. “Are you okay? Don’t faint on me now.”

“Legs’re tired,” Klaus grumbled, pressing his face into Diego’s neck. He smelled so good, Klaus leaning in closer to lip at his lightly salted skin from sweat. Diego sucked in a breath, his eyes flying open with surprise, Klaus glanced up at him before nuzzling back into his neck. The marksman smelled... satisfied, satiated. He smelled like the fire had died out, like the flames puttered out into soft and soothing oak. A forest laid to rest, warm and quiet, yet still so wild and free, Klaus could almost see the stars just barely twinkling through the branches of a thick canopy. A sigh, Klaus unknowingly pressing a kiss right on top of Diego’s bonding gland, gaining a shiver from the alpha.

“Let’s not d-do that still o...okay?” Diego stuttered. Klaus no longer smelled strongly of heat and his alpha instincts have finally settled down. This, however, had left Diego tired and strained, he was caught off guard, everything that happened in the night attacking him all at once. Klaus was an omega, he lost control, they both had a daddy kink, they... banged. Diego cringed, he fucked up, Klaus was going to kill him once his heat died out. The urge to run welled up in the alpha, his head cleared for the first time since Klaus knocked on his door. He enjoyed it, god did he enjoy it. There was something so exciting about domming and controlling Klaus while chained up a pipe, and Klaus reacted so well, following his orders, being a good boy. A worn tanned hand raised itself up, Diego rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he tried to ease the pressure building up from shame and anxiety. Nope, he was not going to deal with this, not whenhe was supposed to get up for patrol and work early in the morning. No, their situation was something future Diego could handle. Not him. “C’mon, Klaus, it’s late. You can sleep in my bed.”

“And what ‘bout you?” Klaus lifted his head to look Diego in the eyes, gold still weaving and threading itself in his eyes. He met Diego’s gaze, the alpha sucking a breath in as he stared deep into Klaus’ eyes, his beautiful, summery eyes. They were sleepy, satisfied, soft, a hint of worry edging their golden green color.

“I can... sleep in my recliner,” his reply was soft, quiet. Tender. There were very few times in their lives that Diego was so tender, gentle. It was as if all the years of hurt and pain were washed away, and out came this bit of Diego that was just his heart, his sweet pure heart. Diego felt a bit bare, his walls were stripped away and his instincts were flaring again, demanding he wrap Klaus up and tuck him in. “You’ve had a long day, let’s get you to bed.”

Klaus was so loose and pliant in his arms, despite being so thin and lanky he had some nice muscle that gave some heft to him. It was almost soothing, holding someone in his arms, wrapping them around someone familiar while they’re boneless and happy against him. Diego’s nose twitches, he couldn’t help but sniff the strawberries again, warm and soft, fresh. He didn’t know when, but his nose ended up buried in Klaus’ neck, scenting him and breathing him in witha soft rumble. A purr, Klaus was purring against him, filling Diego’s chest with soft rolls of happy thrums, vibrations pressing into his muscle and bones as they washed through the alpha with thick waves of enjoyment and satisfaction. He couldn’t help it, those sweet purrs played with his instincts, drawing them back out. Diego curled around Klaus all the way, arms wrapped tightly around the medium’s waist, pulling him close, nose buried in his neck. Thin fingers reached up, stroking Diego’s head, pulling a deeper rumble out from the alpha. Klaus’ fingers scratched over a particularly sensitive spot, Diego shivering for him as he tightens his grip around the lean medium.

“You’re like a cat,” Klaus mused, a small laugh bubbling in him as his lips quirk up sleepily. He nuzzles against Diego, scenting him back, he can’t help it, Diego smells so good, feels so warm. To Klaus, and anyone who was able to look, Diego was like a large old teddy bear. Tattered and torn by years of mistreatment and abandonment, holes and patches scattered across his body. “A big grumpy cat.”

Diego snorted derisively, pulling his face from Klaus’ neck to give the omega a mock glare. “Shut up, stop ruining the moment with your stupid mouth.”

“And here I thought you’d be nice to me,” Klaus grumbled, his head lolling into Diego’s neck. “I guess not even a good nut can ease your grouchiness.”

“How are you even more mouthy this late at night?” Diego gripes back, pinching Klaus’ hip. A squeak was his reward, Diego smirking at the noise as he stepped over to his bed. “You really need to shut up. It’s late and I don’t want to go to bed pissed.”

“With a temperament like yours? Can’t be the first time.” An annoyed huff escaped Diego, the alpha unceremoniously dropping Klaus on his bed. The medium landed with an _‘oof,’_ briefly bouncing on the mattress, immediately spreading out on the oaken sheets with a loud purr. Heat and forest swirled together, the sheets coated in their combined scents, Klaus basking in the scent as he stretched out happily with a purr. “This smells even better than before.”

Diego rolled his eyes, sucking on his teeth with a chirp like click of his tongue. “Good night, Klaus.”

He went to move, Klaus immediately reaching out to grab his wrist, tugging on his arm with a whine. Diego paused, looking down at the pale thin hand wrapped around his wrist, dark eyes trailing up to look into bright green. Black brows were drawn together pleadingly, Klaus silently begging him with a pout of his lips, the wide sad turn of his eyes, the pleading tilt of his dark brows. _‘Don’t leave me’_ was written all over his face, begging Diego to stay, to keep him warm and safe. He just kept staring, he couldn’t move, couldn’t roughly pull his arm away like he should. Their roles were switched now, Diego trapped by the pleading eyes the looked at him with such pure vulnerability he wanted to cry. A shaky breath in, a shaky breath out, his lungs stuttering in his chest.

“Klaus—“ he tried, not knowing what he was going to say next as he stared deep into those soft wide eyes.

“Please...” his voice was so soft, quiet almost. So beyond the usual chaotic energy that he didn’t know where the change originated, didn’t know what to do. “I don’t... I don’t want to be alone... I just, can’t you sleep here? With me? Just this once...”

“I really don’t think I—“

“I just came Diego. On your face and body. It’s... half past three now. I’m tired you’re tired, just please. Please. Don’t fight me on this. Please?”

Diego looked like he wanted to fight, hackles rising to argue back before he very visibly deflated. He ran a rough hand over his face, growling and grumbling to himself. Dark eyes popped open, Diego staring at Klaus with tired yet exasperated eyes, a huff puffing out his lungs.It was too late for this, every minute spent arguing or teasing or goading was a minute Diego could’ve been asleep. “Fine, fine. Fine. Scoot over to the wall. You win.”

Klaus obeyed. He shifted, rolling over to the side as he pressed himself to the wall. Diego couldn’t afford a larger bed, most of the wages he made as an amateur boxer and janitor going tohis vigilante “career”. Some would argue that his priorities were skewed, but to him protecting was more important than comfort. With an exasperated sigh he climbed on the bed after Klaus, neither of them could bring themselves to care about cleaning off the sweat and stickiness from come and slick. It would be uncomfortable as hell by the time morning came but that would be an issue for a later time.

Diego settled next to Klaus, wrapping an arm around his waist so they’d fit comfortably on the bed. For all his grouchiness, for all his grumpiness, for all the resistance he put up this was exactly what he needed. Touching someone, holding them. It was such a rare feeling for him, no one giving him anything beyond some slaps on the back. This was just holding. No heat, no ulterior motive, no swooping in to save the day, no fighting. Just pure simple contact. Just touch. His instincts scratched at his subconscious, pushing him to take more, to feel more. Diego couldn’t help but follow through.

A tanned arm pulled Klaus against him, Diego protectively slung around him. His back faced the door, a good position to be in, if anyone were to burst in through the door he’d be the first one hit instead of Klaus. Diego always faced the door, no way would he ever let a partner take his spot, it was his job to protect, so he would protect. Klaus purred against him, curling against his body as the omega nuzzled close. Thick black curls tickled the underside of Diego’s strong jaw, the medium tucking his head against his neck. Their legs twined together, Klaus pressing close to the tired and worn marksman.

It was quiet.

Neither one talked, Diego staring at the wall, torn between the sheer amount of relief at simply being able to hold someone and the shame selling up in him at losing control. Klaus was mostly oblivious to Diego’s inner turmoil, busy nuzzling and purring for the alpha. It wasn’t until ice and frost bled into Diego’s scent that his tired hazy eyes opened up. A soft hand pressed itself on Diego’s face, Klaus gently tracing his jaw before threading his fingers through Diego’s short hair.

“D... you okay?” He asked, watching the rise and fall of Diego’s chest, the rain pattering outside as thunder rolled and rumbled high above them. “Something sad is on your mind. I can smell it, frosty, cold.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Diego had a somber voice, quiet and hushed as the words scratched out his throat, his eyes shutting with a sigh. He sounded so tired and strained, making Klaus want to hug him and promise that everything will be okay. “I’m fine.”

Klaus chewed his lip, thinking about what to say that wouldn’t result in Diego kicking him out the bed, or even his room. “Okay.” He paused. “Whatever it is... I’m sure it’ll all be better by morning.”

“Yeah, sure.” Diego didn’t sound hopeful at all, Klaus’ words slipping off of him like water on plastic. Klaus wanting to say more, try to soothe the alpha, but he was beyond exhausted. Rain hit the windows in a steady rhythmic thump as thunder hummed in the distance, he was warm to boot, Diego on him and around him as he heated the bed and Klaus’ skin like a furnace. He smelled so good, calm, soothing, Klaus couldn’t help but let his head flop against Diego’s collarbone, their breathing synced up. Diego dragged to sleep by physical and emotional exhaustion, Klaus lulled to the sandman’s spell by safety and comfort, his heat subsided and out to rest.

The storm will ebb away, and with the rise of dawn, any problems will be addressed. For better or worse, they’ll face the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this fic since late Feb/early March. It’s gone through so many transformations and was supposed to be just a quick easy fic. Now it’s 5x the length of my (previously) longest fic. 
> 
> I’ll update footloose soon, college has been kicking my ass.


End file.
